


【TSN/ME&丹蛛】真假蜘蛛侠

by AkatsukiL



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiL/pseuds/AkatsukiL
Summary: 无意间改变本·帕克命运的爱德华多告别帕克一家转乘地铁回住所时被放射性蜘蛛咬到手腕，翌日醒来身体发生异变。他根据网络上的蜘蛛侠视频寻到蜘蛛侠本人——彼得·帕克。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, J. Daniel Atlas/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 仅为电影同人。  
> Mark/Eduardo，Daniel/Peter。划线有意义。  
> 涉及TSN/TMSM/NYSM（比例不大）。彼得与格温交往过已分手，现为朋友设定。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

即使有个严厉到苛刻的老古板父亲在耳边鞭挞他们成为优秀的精英，萨维林家三个孩子从小到大感情依旧很好。观望周围结识的同龄人，三人小群不时感慨上流社会兄弟阋墙的传统没发生在他们身上，父亲得感谢母亲。

爱德华多身为萨维林家最小的孩子，享受着多到要溢出来的宠爱，但作为幺子总是不满足于最小这一身份，脑海总会浮现希望有个弟弟/妹妹的想法。

——爱德华多没想到想了十几年，会突然成真。

-

爱德华多总是执拗不过他的父亲。

惫烦与焦躁折磨爱德华多，他想，借助父亲提供的在纽约的社交网给Facebook拉取投资结交经验丰富的人才不失为一件坏事，或许他能拉动几个有远见的精英跳槽到Facebook也说不定呢。

在肖恩·帕克此人身上，爱德华多总和马克秉承不同意见，谁也说服不了对方，在不断堆积繁复的事务面前只能暂且撇下日后再谈。

坐上前往纽约的飞机时，爱德华多莫名心有不安，可在旧土创立一座崭新的、坚不可摧的城池的想法击中他。马克是坐拥王座的领主，他是给予帮助且同领主私下交心，与最高咫尺之距的人。

他冲劲十足，忘却光亮下无意忽略的晦暗。

雷曼兄弟投资银行的实习给他感触一般，爱德华多第一次忤逆老萨维林，翌日便辞去了这一份老萨维林安排的实习工作。

辞去实习骤然空出大量时间，爱德华多买来地图，勾勒出各个公司所在并计算路程往返。

他需要节省出更多的时间，以便短期里同各个公司进行商谈，为Facebook铸造更广的知名度。

爱德华多由衷感谢阴差阳错下结识的帕克一家，因地段及价格骤缩，介绍的房子是普通单人间，但优劣相论，性价比已经很高。

出租车费用过高，不如挤地铁来得实惠，余下的钱纳入公司账户亦是好选择。

增增减减一番，过去数日。

爱德华多蹲坐在地铁边，手捧一本手掌大的账本，上面书写的全是各企业联络方式及个人备注，昨夜新添增上的名称再一次被签字笔涂抹划去。

手机铃声恰逢此刻响起。

联系公司定好约谈时间的这段日子爱德华多向老萨维林打过几次电话，多是未接通超时转到语音信箱。

此时拿出手机看清来电显示，爱德华多忐忑不安了几天的心定了下来。

不论之前刻意不接电话的原因为何，辞去雷曼兄弟投资银行的事情已经过了一段时间。

接通老萨维林打来的电话，爱德华多不等对方开口率先说：“实习的事我很抱歉，但是父亲，我会让您见证到我们的成功。”

老萨维林性格固执，软硬不吃，但这次他听着爱德华多天真诚挚的话沉默了，久久没有言语。

爱德华多心脏紧张地砰砰直跳，攥紧手机的指头泛白，呼吸放缓等待老萨维林的答复。

“……扎克伯格那小子不适合你。你们股权划分更是凌乱得如同小孩子扮家家酒。”老萨维林语速缓慢，隐约听见他长叹一声，“爱德，他更看重的是你身上能够提供给他的人脉和钱财。”

老萨维林说过很多次，爱德华多亦解释多次马克的性格并非那么冷酷不近人情，他们是很好的朋友。

“父亲，股权各比例到时候我会和马克商讨重新划分，我的占比太高，而他才是需要更多话语权的人。”爱德华多避开嘈杂人群走到一旁，“如果我没有用，抛开情感马克完全没必要邀请我一同创立Facebook。”

“父亲，您信我。”

电话另一头再度陷入沉默，随之断了通讯，没有回应。

爱德华多握着手机有点迷茫，不懂父亲为什么就是不看好他和马克在Facebook上做出的努力，就连接任父亲职责的大哥亚历克斯来电都说如果需要他可以提供帮助。

屏幕因没人触碰明度逐渐变暗，不等重新按下触碰键，克里斯汀的短信一条接着一条发送过来，闪动的消息里爱德华多似乎看见克里斯汀半个小时前打来他未接到的电话。

爱德华多无法理解克里斯汀这阵子近乎神经质的盯梢是因为什么，她该知道自己的男朋友不是浪荡的性格才对。

一件事频繁解释多次是件累人的事，今日洽谈不顺，爱德华多盯着黑屏的手机叹息。厌倦使他敷衍得给克里斯汀回复一声稍后再说便把手机装进兜里，不再继续搭理。

调整好心情，爱德华多低头整理穿了一天变得稍显凌乱的西装，踏上台阶上前敲门。

女声由远至近，对方打开大门看清来人，眉宇间的忧郁霎时消散，扬起欣喜的笑容把他迎进。

“梅姨，我没来晚吧。”

“去洗手间洗把脸，晚饭很快就好了。”梅·帕克热情地帮他脱下西装外套，挂在玄关的衣挂架上，转头冲楼上喊道，“彼得！爱德来了！”

回应她的只有沉默。

“我记得彼得已经回来了……”

梅皱眉嘀咕，上楼要去查看。

“梅姨我好像闻到了焦香，芝士是不是要糊了。我去看看彼得！”

爱德华多连忙拦住她，搭着她的肩半推半揽地走进厨房快速抛下一句话，一个转身大步溜上楼。

“爱德？”本·帕克提拎一袋啤酒进来，眼睛只捕捉到一片黑色衣角。

“这两个小子神神秘秘，真当我们不知道他们在干什么。”

“算了，等他们想说再说吧。”

“你总是这么说。”梅戴上手套，取出烤箱里的芝士焗饭放在餐桌，抬眼看见本装进冰箱的一罐罐啤酒，顿时挑高眉毛，“帕克先生，我记得医生说过你需要忌酒。”

“梅，那都多久以前的事了。”本被她拔高的语调吓得一激灵，怏怏回道。

“彼得？”

爱德华多轻叩三声没见回应尝试拧门进去，令他意外地轻松就打开了房门。

彼得的卧房一如既往地偏向杂乱，窗户大敞，百叶帘被风带起轻轻荡下，窗沿下倒塌三两本书。电脑屏幕亮着，显示晚间新闻的报道视频，是皇后区一栋居民楼着了火，爱德华多这会想不知道彼得去干什么都难，他无奈弯腰捡起地上胡乱脱下的脏衣服丢进脏衣篓，合上衣柜门，顺延方向一点点摆整齐被卧房主人乱扔的物品。

“嘿！”

突然响起的声音没有惊扰到爱德华多，他面不改色翻腕射出一缕蛛丝黏过窗沿下的书本带入怀里，无视另一头惊呼一声险些栽下楼的人，一本本摞起来摆正。

“哇哦——”

装傻没人搭理，彼得转而为爱德华多的准头鼓掌。他拉下百叶帘当着爱德华多的面摘下面罩，露出和爱德华多有几分相似的面容。

“爱德你进步太快了！要知道我当初为了练习准头在荒废工厂废了好一段时间。”彼得打开衣柜正欲换衣服，被一把拦住，“兄弟，你知道我现在很不体面对吧？”暗指身体光裸只余一件贴身内裤。

爱德华多满脸嫌弃，把脏衣篓塞进他怀里：“男孩，你身上一股烟味。”

“以及，小时候我在夏威夷训练过射击。”

“行吧，阿波罗。”

彼得蹬着拖鞋冲爱德华多幼稚地做鬼脸，赶在被踢之前迅速跑进浴室冲澡。

他很享受爱德华多的关注和照顾，和梅姨、本叔的关爱不同，在同龄人之间，他有更多相同的话题能与爱德华多诉说。

毕竟他们的初遇都异常惊险和戏剧性。

回想当初彼得仍然心有余悸，只差那么一点，如果没有爱德华多恰巧经过阻止了持枪的抢劫犯，他就要因为自己的过错失去本叔。

热水从喷头淋淋落下，打湿身体。

彼得抹上沐浴乳带过后颈曾经被毒蛛咬过的位置，想到爱德华多因在地铁扶着把手被蜘蛛咬到手腕，从而翻出路人传到网络上蜘蛛侠的视频根据声音找到他……或许他应该再加个变声装置，就像蝙蝠侠那样。

“彼得，你的战衣耗损太快了。”

“你说是不是应该加个变声器？”

房门打开，迎上彼此的眼睛异口同声，两人齐齐愣住眨了眨眼，随后一个扶门一个撑地大笑出声。

爱德华多边笑边摆手示意彼得先说。

“客观来说，只听视频里的声音是不是能听得出来是我？”彼得蹲坐地上，问。

“唔。”爱德华多思忖片刻，抓起彼得的面罩戴上，模仿他当蜘蛛侠时刻意提高的声调和活泼的嗓音，“你觉得呢？”

不带恶意的调侃让彼得佯装愤怒取下面罩推进床底，揉乱爱德华多梳理齐整的棕发。

彼得瞥向桌上空瘪的钱包，里头仅剩一点买零食饮料的钱，义警行动已经填满了他所以的空暇时间，想不到快速来钱的方法，他拖着下巴丧气说：“好吧，可我这个月零用钱不够拿来买零件组装了。”

爱德华多顺着视线看到彼得的钱包，抬臂拿出自己的钱包把其中一张银行卡递到彼得面前。

“这是教我如何使用能力的学费。”里面应该还有几万，爱德华多不确定想。

“不行！”彼得惊愕看他，高声道，“这是你和那个扎、扎克什么的创立公司的钱！”

“马克，马克·扎克伯格。宝贝，你可以直接称呼他为马克。”爱德华多笑道，“以及，这是我之前玩股票时开设的账户，里面只有一点小钱。”

“啊，你还靠预测石油价格赚了三十万。”

彼得面露恍然，仍是不打算接受这笔钱。

“当我借给你的也可以。”爱德华多见他不情愿，叹气说，“还有一个问题。彼得，你的战衣耗损太快了，是不是应该换一种材料。”

“氨纶材质只能这样了，你知道我不是科幻电影里面那样能灵光一闪做出刀枪不入的新元素战衣。”彼得耸肩，“我会找时间连带安装变声装置一同研究改进的。”

两人还想继续延续战衣探讨下去，楼下来自本及梅的呼喊打断了他们，再看时间，已经到该吃晚饭的时候。

爱德华多把彼得从地上拽起，推门下楼。

“我会抽时间帮你看看有没有什么新研发材料值得关注。”

“好。”

彼得点头，迎上前来上楼敲门的本，看他不大开心的模样瞬间了悟，笑嘻嘻道：“本叔又被梅姨骂了。”

“臭小子，赶紧吃饭。”

本面上燥热，连忙把面容相似仿若两兄弟的孩子推搡进餐厅。


	2. Chapter 2

“嘿！当心点！”

捕捉器擦过头顶直撞红砖墙壁，碰触墙壁的刹那放出网兜释放不致命却能放倒普通人的电流。翻腕射出蛛丝，彼得扭转身体避开又一个捕捉器向高楼荡去，手脚并用迅速攀爬外墙跃上楼顶，翻过三栋居民楼脱离捕获范围压低身体趴伏，靠黑夜遮掩身形。感谢放射性毒蜘蛛增强了他的身体素质，让他能够不依靠外物直接通过肉眼查看数十米距离外打扰夜巡搜寻他痕迹的又一拨人，果不其然，是想捕捉他研究身体的地下组织。

彼得粗算被一路追赶的时间，得出在此期间他能救出三五只在树上下不来的小猫咪、搀扶十来个过马路的老人家、接送三次爱德华多从各个公司回家的结论。

太烦人了。

所幸这些地下组织并不想暴露在地面，没有大动作阻挠。

彼得摇摇头，转身从高楼一跃而下，射出蛛丝穿梭纽约以毫无逻辑的路线来回游荡，避开他们通过他夜巡的路线来找寻他真正身份的可能——期间顺手阻止一个金棕卷发男人跳烟囱管道的行为。

身体强化加上这段期间的刻苦锻炼让彼得绕着纽约游荡五圈也不见大喘气，脑中大致计算折返回家的路线决定还是避开路边监视器和大道，在无人暗巷里脱下制服换上普通衣服，认命地安安分分走路回去。

站定在自家门前，彼得抬头望自己的卧房，窗帘未被打下，他可以清楚看见爱德华多站在窗前打电话。

爱德华多没有注意到他，但彼得看见他手指穿过发梢轻轻拨动的动作，这代表爱德华多心绪难定，开始急躁动摇。

不是那位萨维林先生就是扎克伯格。彼得想，抬臂要向爱德华多打招呼让他让开却碰到被他握在手里的一支落了几瓣花瓣的红玫瑰——在他脱掉制服时发现插在头顶破了小洞口的面罩与头发之间。

客厅与本叔他们的房间已经熄灯，昏暗一片，彼得轻而无声跳过栅栏，这回爱德华多看见他了，震惊地看着彼得三步并作两步攀墙侧身坐上窗沿，抬手把包拢在手心里的红玫瑰展现在他面前，冲他舒颜微笑。

“ **你要对你的玫瑰花负责。** ”

“走开——不、我不是在说你马克。”爱德华多站到一边让彼得进屋，没好气地翻了白眼下意识回复，又听见另一头马克陡然拔高的声调连忙解释一番才把人安抚好。

自觉打扰了爱德华多的通话，玫瑰花随意插进没喝完水的塑料瓶中，彼得拉开书包链子掏出制服拿去洗手台处搓肥皂洗净，他实在怕了梅姨总叨叨衣服要分类洗不然会交叉染色的话，那一回险些被她发现什么，虽然过后被误解男孩终于长大了自己洗衣服是沾了什么不好意思也不是什么好事。

洗澡归来，爱德华多已经打完电话，坐在床边使用笔记本敲敲打打，不知道在干什么，彼得也没有利用好眼神偷窥别人屏幕的爱好。

直觉告诉彼得爱德华多心情有点糟糕，把自己缩在床头掏出针线盒，把盆里烘干的制服拿出寻找漏洞缝补。

房间一时安静下来，但两人各有各要做的事，无言中一人伸手要拿课本写作业一人把课本递过去倒也显得格外默契，尤其在面容相似的情况下，仿若一对双胞胎兄弟。

手指轻击键盘的声响停止，爱德华多挪开腿上的笔记本电脑，视线抬高直对桌边插在塑料水瓶里蔫头蔫脑弯下枝茎的玫瑰花。

彼得虽然也和普通大男孩一样会玩些小浪漫，但前一个得到这种待遇的已经飞去英国，他显然不是彼得现在心仪的对象。

爱德华多心下一动，打破屋里无言的气氛，好奇问：“玫瑰花从哪来的？”

彼得埋首解决作业，笔尖摩擦书本发出“簌簌”的声音，直到爱德华多喊他名字再次重复问题才反应过来。

他抬高脑袋，含着笔帽回想，牙齿咬着笔含糊道：“一个金棕卷发的男人给的。”

事实上他并没发现玫瑰花插在他脑袋上待了一路，值得庆幸并没有第三个人发现这件可笑的事，所以最后接触到的人只有学圣诞老人钻烟囱的男人，最大指向性只会是他。

敏感度极高提升的蜘蛛侠没有发现普通人在身上做的手脚，这件事告诉爱德华多听会惹他发笑，但是直接说是一个陌生男人把玫瑰花插在他脑袋上太伤自尊心，彼得想了想，还有点奇怪。

爱德华多“唔”了一声，挑高眉毛狐疑看他一眼，下床走到书桌前，低头贴近玫瑰细嗅。

“God。”爱德华多直起身，面向茫然看他动作的彼得，毫不怜惜利落拔下一片花瓣放到彼得鼻下，“什么味道？”

彼得懵了懵，看眼爱德华多，迟疑道：“玫瑰花和香水的味道？”

“蓝茶。”深知彼得本性，爱德华多不指望他听到名字后能直接明白什么，花瓣随手丢进垃圾桶，解释说，“宝格丽的香水，米歇尔也有一瓶，她非常喜欢喷这款香水去和人约会。”

爱德华多思索半秒，踢掉“泡”这直白的字眼，委婉又肯定地说：“这男人想认识你。”

“什……！？”

彼得哑然，完全不知道爱德华多是怎么得出这个结论的。

“不不不不！怎么可能！”

“彼得，你穿着牛仔裤和卫衣搭夹克，头发乱糟糟的回来。”爱德华多想到彼得随性的打扮有些头痛，但不得不说，抛开随意的衣着打扮，彼得的底子其实非常好，还有一个夺人眼球的翘屁股，“如果不是作为彼得·帕克在路上被男人送了花，那是蜘蛛侠？”

“嗯。但那表示感谢我救了他而已。”

想到金棕发男人被他救下后诧异微笑却又稍显疏离的模样，不像平时得到帮助后感谢的人，彼得挠着脑袋，最后补充了下。

“大概。”

“你不是不接收他们送的东西吗？”爱德华多托腮看他，“还是玫瑰这种暧昧的花。”

“我……”直视爱德华多棕色的瞳仁，彼得张了张嘴没好意思撒谎，丧气说，“我没发现。这花就插在我脑袋上，脱衣服的时候才看到的。”

隐瞒不到一个小时的小秘密就这样被当事人道出，爱德华多光是想象蜘蛛侠头顶一株随风飘摇的花就软了骨头般立马倒在床上大笑，惹得本就感到羞耻的彼得恼羞成怒扑上去一通打闹。

话题中的男人被二人无意间带过，不再深究。

眼见衬衫扣子被彼得扯开掉落在地，爱德华多想到衬衫的价格心疼地从腕间射出蛛丝束缚彼得的双手，长腿一跨屈膝下抵尾骨，反剪彼得双手桎梏身下。

不顾彼得扑腾的腿和胡乱扭动的身躯，爱德华多低头查看乱得不像样的衬衫，发现只是衣领处的纽扣被扯开，松了口气。

怎么说也是米歇尔送的衣服，没有半个月就穿坏可会让她生气的。

“Spidey，这是普拉达的衬衫。”

爱德华多轻描淡写的语气却让彼得身体一僵，直挺挺趴在床上不再动弹，他余下的生活费可不够买一件普拉达衬衫。

“嘿，我没生气。”爱德华多收腿从彼得身上下来坐在一边，伸手粗暴扯开缠绕手腕的蛛丝，弯腰捡起地板上的纽扣，脱下身上的衬衫一并递给彼得，“帮我缝好。”

彼得余光扫过几缕蛛丝，羡慕爱德华多不需要靠机器就能从身体射出丝线，不像他，如果储蓄用完了还得重新做。

纽扣被扯掉是自己的错，彼得撇撇嘴还是接过衬衫和纽扣，找出黑色细线捏线穿针，动作熟稔缝上。

近距离下，彼得眼底的青黑和隐约可见的疲倦映入爱德华多眼里。

彼得是个正义感强的少年，得知还有同伴这件事让他非常开心，爱德华多和他认识不过几个月的时间，就基本把他个人信息给挖了个遍，例如睡觉屋子不能全黑得开个小夜灯这种细节都看得一清二楚。

我想帮他。爱德华多想，彼得很快就要上大学，大学的课程可不像别人说的那么轻松。

Facebook一旦成功，他便需要提前从哈佛毕业，届时脱去学业的繁忙就只剩下事业，他或许能抽出一些时间来顶替彼得。

爱德华多天真地盘算着，自以为每件事以自己的能力能兼顾妥当。

“华多？”

缝补纽扣是一件很快的事，彼得完成后要把衣服丢给爱德华多就见他眉头紧锁陷入思考，他身体前倾，伸手在爱德华多面前挥动。

“嗯？”听见昵称，爱德华多回神，“华多？怎么这么叫我？”

“哦，刚听见扎克伯格也这样喊你。”彼得愉悦笑说，“华多。很可爱的称呼啊。”

爱德华多无奈摆手：“别让马克听见，他不喜欢别人这么喊我。”

彼得疑惑：“为什么？只是一个称呼。”

爱德华多哽了下。

华多这个昵称是马克发明出来的，连达斯汀想这么喊他都要被马克呵止。当然，达斯汀踩在马克的黑脸上确实喊过一段时间，可代价是被马克拉去练习剑术，美其名曰减去腹部上多余的脂肪。

他人怎么称呼自己其实爱德华多是无所谓的，但马克作为他最好的朋友不喜欢，那他由他独占一个称呼倒也无妨。

“对……朋友的占有欲吧。”爱德华多气短解释。

彼得只觉扎克伯格这人掌控欲太强烈，对此没放在心上。

爱德华多叮嘱：“我后天要飞去帕罗奥图见马克，这几天没时间来了，你记得注意安全。”

彼得眨眨眼，明白刚才爱德华多挪用电脑是在订机票。

思及这阵子撞见几次爱德华多和马克的通话，彼得觉得他俩见面得充满火药味，提醒说：“刚刚你们打电话说的语气有点凶。”

爱德华多点头：“远距离加上电话沟通有时候会让话里的意思变味，到时见到马克我会和他好好谈谈的。”

“还有你的手机，一直在闪现信息，是那个亚裔女朋友吧。”彼得眼尖看到几个近乎歇斯底里的短信，不好意思地搔了搔脸颊。

“克里斯汀啊……”爱德华多抓起手机，点开几十条短信快速翻阅，最后回复“半个小时后回去”的消息便反手合下，疲倦叹气，“她总觉得我在纽约这一个月里认识了别的女生，莫名其妙。”

“缺乏安全感？”彼得耸肩，他长这么大也就和格温谈过一场短时间的恋爱，对女生的心思不太清楚，“要知道，后半个月除去商务会谈你几乎和我在一起。”

“你不一样。”爱德华多失笑，“待会我会和她解释的，先走了。”

轻拍彼得的肩膀，爱德华多清整仪容，驾轻就熟地翻下窗台跳下一楼，越过栅栏离开。

倚在窗沿，彼得望着爱德华多矫健的身姿给他祈福，他总觉得爱德华多会被甩。

你要对你的玫瑰花负责：《小王子》里的一句话。彼得觉得好玩拿来调侃爱德华多。

蓝茶：Bvlgari BLV NOTTE Pour Homme宝格丽蓝茶男士香水。


	3. 03

爱德华多站在克里斯汀居住的公寓门前，手里提着印有香奈儿标志的纸袋，里面装着一支香水。

他们没有住在一起，克里斯汀工作的地方与爱德华多最初的位置距离偏远，协商过后各退一步，每天的电话联络和休假期间的约会必须做到，克里斯汀强硬要求，爱德华多没有疑议。

可他没有做到。

手指弯曲轻叩房门，连按三次门铃，没人给他开门。

身体被重塑，其中包括听力和感知力。透过混凝土结构砌成的墙爱德华多清楚听见房内走动的脚步声，这告诉他克里斯汀本人就在里面，只是不想给他开门。

拖鞋磨蹭地板的声响传入耳，爱德华多觉得有些累。

最初相处时克里斯汀并没有现在这般蛮不讲理，虽然一开始被性短暂地支配了大脑，但后续几次简短的约会中他俩都觉得挺满意，关系进而加深一步。克里斯汀控制欲有些强，作为交往中的女朋友这种特性在正常且能够接受的范围内，可来到纽约之后，她的脾气逐渐变得古怪。

克里斯汀实习很忙，爱德华多亦是，两人交流变少，几次沟通都是虎头蛇尾的以一个歇斯底里一个疲倦叹息结束对话。

错不全在她，爱德华多自知忽略女友时日已久，心里也有些愧疚，他动了动脚，将脚尖的重心转到脚跟上，抬手再一次敲门按铃。

这一次等待不超过三分钟。

敏锐的听力告知爱德华多，隔着脆弱的门板后克里斯汀就在那站着，他不知道她是犹豫还是按下气愤调节心情才给他开了门。

克里斯汀穿着材质柔软又颇显身材曲线的家居服，双手交叉环臂，嗤笑道：“大忙人先生，终于解决好和扎克伯格的事了？”

好吧，看来是调节好心情才给他开的门。

爱德华多微微抿唇，他不喜欢克里斯汀总是用这种奇怪的语气谈论他和马克，好像他们做了什么对不起她的事似的。

他不是来吵架的，想到这个，爱德华多提高手中的袋子，引导克里斯汀视线往袋子里看。

“克里斯汀，”爱德华多语调柔和，“我记得你上一支香水快用完了。”

克里斯汀看看爱德华多，接过纸袋拿出里面的香水，她看着包装盒表情没有变化。

“爱德华多，你连我喜欢什么类型的香水都不知道！”香水连同纸袋被克里斯粗鲁地塞回爱德华多怀里，她终究是忍不住心里的火气，语调陡升变得有些尖锐，“绿邂逅是我会用的？你对马克·扎克伯格倒是尽心尽力，连他吃意面不沾罗勒叶、披萨喜欢经典系列都知道，为什么记不住我对香水的偏好？”

“我喜欢什么颜色你知道吗？”克里斯汀止不住委屈，咬唇注视爱德华多。

爱德华多怔住。

没能第一时间回答的反应让气氛进一步凝滞。

“黑色！我们分手！”

克里斯汀怒不可遏，眼里期望尽散，二话不说回身大力将门合上。

“和扎克伯格一起滚出我的世界！”

爱德华多怀里抱着被蹂躏地起了皱褶的香水袋子，双目睁大不敢置信。

“嘿，兄弟。”

隔壁屋子的门打开，探出一个脸颊还未褪去婴儿肥，嗓音处于变声后期已带点成年人低沉的男孩。

显然，他们的矛盾他在里面听得一清二楚。

男孩指向克里斯汀的门，轻声道：“既然你们已经分手了，我可以追她吗？”

“基佬就不要骗漂亮女孩感情了，”男孩上下打量爱德华多，“细腰长腿这种硬条件留给你的扎克伯格不好吗。”

“我不是——”

没给爱德华多解释的机会，门被男孩合上。

根据男孩脖子上挂着的耳机，估计是回去继续打游戏了。

“——Gay。”

楼下驶过高声欢呼，车辆发动机轰鸣巨浪将未说完的话语淹没，根据后面紧追不放鸣笛的警车预估是半大的小伙子们醉驾在路上超速行驶。

爱德华多猜到没这么容易讨回女友欢心，但没猜到被盖上一个基佬的标签不说被分手还让隔壁的人听见。

自尊心严重受挫让爱德华多心情糟糕。

他们完了。

“蜘蛛侠”将教会他们安全行驶。

爱德华多拐进公寓路灯损坏还未修理的阴暗角落迅速换上蜘蛛侠制服——庆幸为了帮助彼得拿走一件制服准备就材质方面进行研究这个想法是对的，让他有机会当一回蜘蛛侠。

算是明白为什么彼得会偷偷去买一堆丁字裤了。爱德华多局促地扯了下紧身衣，弹性布料回弹紧贴肌肤发出轻响，腿根处内裤线条隐约可见，好在他穿着紧身薄款，光亮不足的情况下不会过于引人注意。

半个月的压缩式训练足够他了解自己全新的身体，基因的神秘展现在此，彼得需要外物才能射出蛛丝，爱德华多不用，他只需要抬抬手腕，随心而动，就能射出一段柔韧的丝线。

就像现在。

蛛丝激射而出，精确黏住背包，爱德华多收臂抽回，双手一收一伸，背包安然落在后背。

他抱着如今显得有些碍事的背包沿暗巷攀爬跳跃，急速飞驰让夜风柔软的吹拂都变得清晰有声，仿佛感觉到体内血液和细胞撒欢似的活跃游走，叫嚣着大闹一场——当然，爱德华多清楚这是不可能的，肾上腺素上升导致血液加速流动罢了。

更换衣服的速度不慢，两点之间线段最短，爱德华多凭借优良的视力看到公路上蛇形行驶危及公共安全的跑车。

还是当年不小心撞坏的那台跑车好看。

爱德华多想着，几秒内粗略计算行驶轨迹和自己的落脚点，手指松开蛛丝，身体急速下降砰地砸在色彩明艳的跑车顶蓬上，脚后跟脱离车体一截，微妙的惊险。

险险松一口气，爱德华多初次尝试这样没有任何安全辅助的危险活动，回想彼得之前应对NYPD的方法，实在没办法让自己那么话唠，只能伸手背后意思比了个交给我的手势，虽然没特别指望对方能明白。

爱德华多伏低身体，四肢贴着价格高昂的硬铁皮，轻松地探下脑袋透过打下的车窗看向座舱。

不得不说，这群年轻人玩得有些过头了。

音响音量放到最大，手里抓着几瓶香槟还是什么啤酒，其中一个脸颊发红的女孩撩开乱糟糟的卷发转头对上爱德华多的目光。

爱德华多认识她，她的哥哥是凤凰社成员，也是他上一级学长，一个颇为严谨克己的人。

“嘿！是蜘蛛侠！”

她舌头被酒精浸泡得说话黏黏糊糊、不清不楚，却还能轻浮地吹出一声响亮的口哨。

托这个女孩的福，车里另外两个放嗓高歌的男孩包括驾驶座上狂踩油门的女孩都把注意力投了过来。

趁他们脑子被酒精迷得晕晕乎乎反应迟钝，爱德华多一只手将驾驶座上的女孩推到副座女孩腿上，翻腕射出四股蛛丝将吵闹不堪的他们黏在原处。

眼看车体撞向街灯和尖叫的人群，爱德华多眼皮一跳，抬腿悬落半空一个翻身钻进座舱坐在驾驶座。他仓促拉紧手刹，脚上迅速踩刹车，另手急转方向盘，车身回转，后灯摩擦破裂落一地玻璃碎片，轮面在地面擦出火花留下黑色痕迹。

勉强利用车速漂移已经很危险，见被束缚在原位还不忘欢呼的少年们爱德华多怒极反笑，挂挡熄火将车停在一侧，拉开车门走了下来。

爱德华多手撑车顶，弯腰对卷发女孩提醒：“亨利不会让你好过的，尤其这辆车还是他送给你的生日礼物。”

说完转身，迎面走向两位从警车走下来的巡警，爱德华多解释：“他们没有嗑叶子，单纯未成年醉驾，那个卷发的女孩家长直接联系她的哥哥就行了。”

“下次见！”

对巡警迷惑且诧异的目光视而不见，爱德华多不想过多解释他为什么知道这么私人的信息，模仿彼得作为蜘蛛侠时的语调告别围观拍照的路人，跃上矮墙穿梭众多高楼迅速离开。

爱德华多最终停在皇后区一栋人流稀少的楼顶上休息，平复刚才加快紊乱跳动的心脏。

“原来彼得平时的生活这么精彩。”

爱德华多有些意犹未尽，他喜欢刺激，不然不会爱上追逐飓风这项活动。

休息不到五分钟，余光瞥见对面楼顶上疑似被一队凶神恶煞的人疯狂追逐穿着休闲西装的男人。

男人侧头看向身后那群紧追不舍的凶徒，金棕卷发下若隐若现的侧脸让爱德华多身体一僵，反射性跳到对楼运用彼得教导的野路子的格斗技能结合蛛丝给予其中一名凶徒重击。

冷不丁跳出蜘蛛侠让他们猝不及防，爱德华多利用的就是这个效果，刻意瞄准他们双腿和四肢以蛛丝缠绕紧缚，再齐齐联接起来团成一圈。

幸运的是他们人数不多，否则爱德华多无法解决。

打斗间被重重踢过的侧腰和身上几处通过神经发出疼痛的讯号，预计不出几分钟那几块地方就就会变得青紫，但爱德华多现在没法去注意这些，他快步走到男人面前紧张问道：“马克，你怎么在这里？”

“今晚第二次……”

男人眉毛一挑，听到爱德华多的问询原本弯起的嘴角滑下几个弧度：“我叫丹尼尔。”

“所以，两个蜘蛛侠？”丹尼尔不知为何联想到这件事，突然提出这个尖锐的问题。

爱德华多闻到丹尼尔身上的香水味就知道要遭，他从未想过这么简单就被人发现蜘蛛侠身份有异的事情。

该死，长相相似难道看待事情也聪明得一针见血吗。

“嘿！先生你在说什么？那朵玫瑰花才让我困扰！”

紧张之余爱德华多想到彼得带来的那支花，学着彼得语速飞快愤怒地说，不给对方张嘴的机会，抓着背包身影狼狈地速速离开，忘记了角落那堆被团起来的凶徒。

“两个蜘蛛侠。”

丹尼尔注视爱德华多背影良久，判断自己的猜测无错，但他对揭示纽约邻居是单人独斗还是团体行动没有兴趣，掏出裤兜里震动多次的手机接通。

“丹尼尔，我们已经甩脱回到安全屋了，你在哪里？”

“被英勇单纯的安娜丽丝公主从凶恶的歹徒手中救了。”

“公主？安娜丽丝？你又在哪个漂亮女孩的山峦里迷醉？快回来，东西还在你手上。”

“好吧，真没幽默感。”

电话被利落挂断，丹尼尔摸着长了胡茬的下巴感叹梅里特的无情，脚步轻快绕过被蛛丝捂住嘴巴支吾个不停的凶徒，安安分分从楼梯离开。

他还不想试今晚会不会被救第三次。


	4. Chapter 4

窗户遭受多年风吹雨打不负最初银亮光泽，银漆脱落被除不掉的棕红色铁锈取代，手指粗粗往上滑过都能沾上红锈。

钟表悬挂墙上，长针划过数字五而停顿的瞬间，老旧的窗户自外被粗暴推开。框边固定两片窗页的松垮锁栓受力影响“啪”地弹出螺丝零件，在地面上辘辘滚动几圈才停下来。窗沿没被打扫积攒厚厚一层的灰尘肉眼可见地被力道及呼呼窜进房屋的风带起，于空中轻悠悠浮动，于离得最近的书桌台面落下星星点点一片，污了翻开的书页和早上出门匆忙没拿去清洗仍残余些许咖啡的杯子。

背包重重砸在凌乱的单人床中，随后身穿红蓝相间紧身制服的人才踉踉跄跄爬进房屋。

紧束脑袋的面罩扒拉下来甩到旁侧，爱德华多没仔细看咖啡落了尘土，手指勾过杯耳，喉结上下滚动，一口灌完留了整整一天已经冰冷的棕褐液体。

杯子发挥完作用被随手搁置在腿边，爱德华多脑袋后仰，背脊微弓靠着柔软床褥调整呼吸，合眼休息。

上一次睡眠时间总计不到三个小时，自我施加的压力、恋情上的摩擦、Facebook与马克不同看法导致的数次不欢而散、多家企业对Facebook不以为然又轻蔑的态度及不在计划内的“放射性蜘蛛效应”——爱德华多自嘲因为这一个小小蜘蛛预感自己生活会发生翻天覆地的变化——化作梦魇在梦中不断磋磨着他，令人喜悦的是，多种烦恼中他结识了帕克一家，体会到不同于父亲带来的温暖。

这不是说萨维林家庭氛围极差，只是相对严肃固执的老萨维林来说，本叔更加易于亲近，即使他板起脸来一样的吓人。

帕克一家允许男人哭泣撒娇，允许饭桌上出现快餐食品店的外卖，允许在屋中跑跳嬉笑吵闹，而老萨维林不会允许这些不得体的事物发生。

扮作蜘蛛侠生疏的帮助民众解决大小事情给爱德华多带来异于学业优异的自我成就感。

他原想被人揭发自己并非蜘蛛侠后就换下制服回到住处，然而折返途中碰见醉酒老汉纠缠半夜下班的年轻女性忍不住现身帮忙。之后就像开了闸门的水龙头，一路下来从南区荡到北区，稍显青涩的格斗技能在实战中得到进步，模仿的俏皮语气也愈发趋向彼得本人，何况他们声线本就有些相似。

肾上激素分泌涌上的刺激在休息间慢慢降低走至平和，疲倦如波浪海潮扑打淹没。

打结毛线球般的思绪在疲惫浪潮攻势下不堪一击，爱德华多很快就被打败，短暂的调整被修普诺斯以神力驱赶，赋予深层次、没有噩梦困扰的睡眠。

吵醒他的是背包里震动个没完的手机。

爱德华多猛地弹起身体，后仰搭在床边，肢体四岔一动不动维持多个小时的扭曲姿势注定让他再一次动弹的瞬间感受到颈椎刺骨的疼痛。

带着颤音的哀嚎颈椎部位骨头碰撞摩擦的清脆声一同响起，痛得爱德华多精致柔和的五官狰狞起来，他一手抚上后颈，一手拉开背包链条摸索出手机。

是彼得的来电。

爱德华多伸出指头按下接通键，看见手上的红蓝纹路布料才迟钝发现自己竟然穿着制服睡了一晚上。

惊慌失措点开免提键，彼得明亮充满活力的声音由内通过扩音器传出。

“华多，你昨晚凌晨穿着制服去夜巡了吗？”

“Ouch！对、彼得，对不起——”

颈椎部位仍旧散发疼痛的讯号，爱德华多艰难地在不动脖颈的情况下边回应边脱下上衣，下裤脚踩脚的剥落开。

“什么？嘿，你不是做的很成功吗？我看到网络上发布的短视频了，超酷！你是怎么做到在那么紧急的情况下甩尾漂移的，地面还磨出一段火花！”

彼得吹出一段口哨，赞叹爱德华多无意间造成热度极高的事情。

纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠乐于助人不是一两回的事，昨晚众多助人事件中唯独它引发热议还是因为其中涉及的四个年轻人都是纽约地段有钱人家的孩子，其中一位是小有名气的游戏分享达人，间接性带动了关注人数。

俯低找到面罩和红蓝制服叠齐放在一块。忙完这一切，爱德华多身上只穿一条四角平底裤瘫坐在地。

“彼得，对不起，我做错事了。”蓬松的头发四仰八叉地向外翘起，爱德华多愧疚得想低下头又因为钝痛僵硬停顿了下，直直挺着脖颈，“我碰到送你玫瑰的男人，他说他叫丹尼尔，好吧这不是重点就是……他长得和马克有几分相似我一个不留神就……总之，他和马克一样的敏锐，我才说了一句话发现我不是你。”

“他认为蜘蛛侠是两个人。”爱德华多苦恼皱起眉头，“虽然他没有任何证据，但这会对你不利吗？”

信息量堵塞喉咙，彼得闭上嘴沉默，似乎是在思考。

爱德华多紧张地揪起被罩边缘缝线处冒出的一小节线头，做好被彼得训骂的准备。

昨晚本就是他被恼怒激起，冲动情形下发生的一系列事情。

不管好坏，蜘蛛侠这个身份总得经过本人同意才能去扮演。黑暗里总有人对面罩下的身份虎视眈眈，是爱德华多不顾危险行事，若是对方准备充分，对于打架不是特别在行的他来说根本是降低了对方的捕捉难度。

亚历克斯说得对，我情绪一上来总会做出让自己事后后悔的事。

爱德华多耷拉肩膀，自我反省。

“不算大事吧。”彼得思索着，语速放慢下来，“号角日报陆续不断发布对蜘蛛侠的猜测，也有人怀疑蜘蛛侠是一个团体，不然他为什么能够索引那么多正在发生赶过去阻止的事。虽然看似很多人关注着突然冒出的坏虫子，但一天中有那么多事情让普通人们烦恼，他们顶多看到新闻感慨几句就会遗忘，真正盯着蜘蛛侠不放的细数下来，其实并没多少。”

“他们不是真的喜欢或讨厌蜘蛛侠，只是在虚假的热闹氛围中如果不融入其中探讨几句就会被嘲笑小镇土包子不追随潮流。堪比科幻电影里出现的主角的超能力仿佛打破一堵竖高多年的城墙，让普普通通的人类发现一个奇迹，有人羡慕称呼这是新时代人类的发展、有人视他为侵蚀人类环境的怪物、有人看重面罩下隐藏的所有真实。”

爱德华多听出长长话语中彼得的迷惘困扰。彼得初衷有少年人想闯一番大事业吸引眼球的想法，外界对蜘蛛侠的看法和亲人险些因自身的自大遭受危险让独自奋斗的他来说也是一个打击，只是他在众多争议下翻个跟斗弹去灰尘又站起来保护纽约了。

“蜘蛛侠只是刚好冒出头的小角色，对三角塔最高顶层的人来说就是个惊扰稳定的社会蹦跳个没完的跳蚤，因为目前干的还是好事所以只是沉默观测，但只要跨过警戒线大约就会被掐死。斯黛西叔叔说得对，为了保护家人，小心谨慎总是没错的，而我之前太嚣张了。”

彼得对自己的定义让爱德华多不由得开口。

“彼得……”

“总而言之，这一点点小事对我没有影响的。”彼得笑出声，用斩钉截铁的语气安抚心生羞愧的爱德华多，他继续道，“他叫丹尼尔对吧，我会找到他然后关注他动态的。而且我一直在注意不断变动夜巡路线，不让人找出规律，华多你就帮我找找有什么新材料可以做个好点的制服吧。”

爱德华多知道这事彼得对自己的安慰，点头嗯了声。

“华多什么时候去加州？”彼得转移话题。

爱德华多想了想，回答：“晚上的飞机。和马克通过电话，他说会到机场接我。”

“哇哦，他居然舍得从那栋屋子出来第三次。”

“彼得，你对马克意见太大了。”爱德华多无奈，“之前两次到纽约和我前去同公司会谈虽然结果都很不好，我们也给你一直在吵架的印象，但他其实是个温柔的人。”

“温柔……”彼得仿佛被扼住了喉咙。

从电话中听过几次马克对爱德华多的态度，像磨得光亮尖锐的刀。说实话，彼得不太喜欢接触这种类型的人，至于爱德华多所说的温柔，他还没体会到。

“那我去送你！”彼得绕开马克，兴奋提议道，“独一无二的蜘蛛侠免费为你服务！这可比坐出租车要便捷划算，考虑一下吧，萨维林先生。”

彼得模仿电视购物平台上销售产品的人员的语气逗得爱德华多眯眼笑了起来。

爱德华多短暂接触过格温与之交流，不得不说格温是个很好的女孩，虽然为他们的分手感到惋惜，但作为朋友的交往似乎更适合也就没有鼓动彼得去追回。

在此期间得知彼得在学校里的绰号，和彼得相处的这段时间里只感受到彼得是一个活泼开朗的孩子，成绩虽然优秀但课外爱好纷多，爱德华多无法理解“书呆子”这个标签是怎么粘在彼得身上的。

“不行，太明显了。”爱德华多拒绝，“你想时刻关注你的人发出彼得·帕克被蜘蛛侠揽腰在怀浪漫游览纽约风景这一个新闻吗？虽然能把彼得·帕克和蜘蛛侠的等式划掉，但这也太不划算了。”

“好吧。”彼得无趣地“切”了一声，转为叮嘱，“那你注意安全，有事随时打我电话。”

“好好好，帕克妈妈。”

“不许这样叫我！我走了，梅姨在喊我。”

似乎被催得紧，爱德华多甚至听到电话那头传来梅姨的叫喊声，彼得飞快说完话便匆匆挂断。

退出通话界面，看到先前五通来自彼得的未接电话，爱德华多这才知道自己睡得有多沉。抬头再看墙上挂的钟表，已经到十一点，而他饥肠辘辘错过早餐时间，身上满是足以让人捂鼻嫌弃的汗臭味。

五指并拢按揉后颈，爱德华多找出干净的衣服走到洗浴间冲洗洗漱，让自己恢复精神，再出门吃早午饭。

热水打湿身体时爱德华多心里的小算盘啪嗒啪嗒计算。

应该买一些健康的食物填充那群程序员的肚子，美食能打通他和没有怎么见过的人们的陌生感。马克沉浸至代码的海洋之后不是一个按时吃饭的人，金枪鱼罐头、甘草糖和红牛是马克在此期间摄取能量的来源，极为不健康，仗着年轻肆意妄为。

虽说有借啤酒零食获得他人好感的因素在，但爱德华多也不想看到马克人至中年，身体再爆发一堆年轻时不注重导致的大大小小的病。

冲掉头发和身体上丰盈的泡沫，他想，脱发这个世界难题全球都未能解决，熬夜及不健康的生活方式大大增加脱发的可能性，马克得庆幸他不是英国人。

擦拭掉身上最后一滴水，顶着热腾腾的水雾赤脚踏出淋浴间，爱德华多倏地站定在原处。

小小书桌上资料和书本杂乱摆放；衣柜大敞，里面横放的行李箱摊出近来时间里穿过洗净的衣服；床铺被单起褶，被子团成团堆在床尾，落下三分之一贴着地板；厨房洗手池堆放两摞彼得带来自己研制的无用的半成品科技产物，从物体表面无从分辨想要制成一个什么样子的东西。

太乱了。

爱德华多咂舌，他没想到自己的屋子还有像H33的一日。

吃饭的想法被推后，爱德华多谴责自己一番，开始收拾屋子，顺带把要带去加州的东西丢到行李箱上，整理完再解决行李的问题。


	5. Chapter 5

马克，你的手机怎么回事，打不通。好吧，其实没什么重要的事，想告诉你一声，我准备上飞机了。——ES

……

第五通电话……我就知道你放不下编程，提醒一句，不要疲劳驾驶。如果没时间，我可以自己过去。——ES

……

你们怎么回事？达斯汀也联系不上，至少让我确认你们没因为缺失睡眠倒在电脑桌前。——ES

“先生，机门已经关闭，飞机马上起飞，请您把手机及其他电子设备关闭。”

爱德华多抬头对上空乘礼节性的微笑和示意的手势抱歉地点点头，快速将短信发送出去，在人眼皮底下关机收回。

目送空乘远去，没过多久爱德华多感受到机体升空时气压失衡致使耳朵产生不适，屈指轻碰扶手，面上平淡无波，心里却不适宜地想着自己若是愿意，似乎可以轻而易举的将这块塑料材质扯下捏成粉末。

也许该找时间测试下最大承重力，依稀记得彼得提过他能够单手提起一辆普通轿车，那么自己应当同他不相上下。

不适感消失，飞机在高空平稳行驶。

爱德华多转头透过舷窗看向舱外。

仿佛触手可及的云层不是往日所见的纯白，铅灰覆盖它，遮掩地上的城市景象，乌泱泱一片，一望无垠。

厚重感扑面而来，使人心里憋闷。

加州少有滂沱大雨，约摸只是纽约有雨降下。如果马克忘记接他，即使没有雨伞遮挡，机场外总是有那么多辆昂首等待顾客的出租车，爱德华多想到这，安然戴上眼罩及耳塞，阖眼休息。

飞机正在下降。请您回原位坐好，系好安全带……

平和的声音播报飞机着陆时的提示语，爱德华多因此醒来。

没有婴孩哭闹和乘客胡搅蛮缠的情况，几个小时的睡眠足够缓解刺激夜生活过后疲劳的身体和精神。跟随其他人有序走下飞机，顺着指示引导从行李输送转盘拿回自己的东西，确认箱体没有受损，爱德华多拖动行李箱背起包四处张望，低头翻出手机开机，果不其然，马克和达斯汀没有给他任何回复。

再次拨打马克的手机，直至语音提示音出来对方还是没接听，爱德华多一时踌躇着，无法确定是正在过来的路上无法回应还是全身心投入编程无法自拔。

是后者的话，我会生气的。爱德华多看着机场大屏幕上标示的时间，捏了捏手指，关节咔嚓作响。

马克，我再等你一个小时。——ES

……

Asshole！你又失约！再一次！——ES

要不是制服无法带来，这会我该直截了当跑过去。

出乎意料之外，帕罗奥图雷雨交加，爱德华多站在机场外，没等到马克，也没看见一辆无人的出租车。

少有的几辆，要么让给带着孩子的家庭，要么让给年迈的老人，之后再没一辆来到机场。

风狂雨横，偶尔夹杂几声闷雷，雨点劈头盖脸地砸着，不到五分钟，爱德华多上上下下被打湿得彻底。

原来定下的所有计划因为无法预计的天气而全数取消，等不到可搭载的车辆，过晚的时间导致路上行人稀少，店铺也早早关闭。爱德华多对当地不熟，找不到便利商店买伞或可停歇的地方，只能尽量贴着安全的街道往暑期前租赁的房屋地址徒步走去。

经过第三家小旅馆，透过淋淋雨水，爱德华多终于看到有一辆标识空车驶来的出租车。他危险地站在路中，招手连带大声呼喊才险险将车拦下。

不怪司机当没看见，爱德华多实在过于狼狈。

蓬松的头发被打湿软趴趴地贴着脸颊，身上衣服亦是紧贴身体，皮鞋倒也别提，每走一步都能挤出里头积攒发冷的雨水。

行李箱内层有塑料隔阂，不担心里头的衣服和电子设备等物被玷污，唯有布质挎包里面的东西值得担心。

好说歹说半天，爱德华多以翻上三倍的价格令司机松口载他到目的地。

凌晨时分。今日诸事不顺的爱德华多终于不需要再被大雨折磨。

他来到了他该到的地方。

房屋的大门仍是他初来看屋子时那样崭新，右边停车棚除去三两辆摆得乱七八糟的自行车，还停了两辆车。

一辆是鲜艳大红色宝马，一辆是深蓝色的普通车型轿车。

都没有开出去，也没有被雨水冲洗过的水痕，轮胎只有灰土没有黏上泥泞，说明今天还没有使用过这两辆车。

走上台阶，透过灯光投在窗户来回走动的人影清晰映入眼底。这栋房子隔音效果不差，也许是里面的人玩得太疯，爱德华多站在门外都能听见游戏枪声和姑娘们嬉闹发出的尖叫声，所以他按下两遍门铃，没人给他开门。

雨没有变小的迹象，冰凉的雨裹挟冷风渗透衣服舔舐自体内散发热度的年轻身躯。

屋内好像很温暖，很热闹。

和形色狼狈的他不甚匹配。

最后一次。

爱德华多原以为他该立刻暴跳如雷，如R-23血腥恐怖电影里的反面人物那样疯狂捶打脆弱的门，但蜘蛛感应不断骚动每一条神经，他无法忽视，只得按捺住内心涌动的情绪抬手摁下门铃。

门开了。

导致爱德华多和马克激烈争吵一个月的话题中心人物开的门。

肖恩·帕克显然没想到来者是他，穿着同大雨前云层同色的上衣，脚上趿拉拖鞋，一手搭在门把手上，像是屋子的主人。看清来人，忘记和电话另一头的通话，站定堵着进出通道，满脸诧异好似爱德华多不该出现在这。

雷声大作。

紫色闪电穿梭云层，直击不远处最高耸的那一颗树，所幸这片街道几乎是二层独栋结构的房屋，造不成什么危险。

肖恩站着的角度正好能够看见这一场景，顿时吓得手指一颤按下结束通话的按键。

肖恩眼皮的颤动和瑟缩脖颈的胆小举动看入眼里，如果是平时发现这样的糗相爱德华多准会笑起来，然而此刻嘴唇抿成一道平直的缝，喉咙仿若沙漠走久脱水的旅人那般灼烧干涩。

视线擦过肖恩的肩膀，爱德华多看见内里墙角几个在电脑前工作的人，达斯汀在其中，手机不在桌上。目光右移，两个疑似未成年喝大或是嗑药的女孩在沙发手舞足蹈，电视大屏幕闪动画面，游戏音效由此传出。

雨水盖不住屋内酒精、食物与其他乱七八糟混合一起的味道，垃圾篓堆得尖高，旁边歪七扭八倒着几瓶喝空的提神饮料。

这是我的房子。

这是我一个人交过租金，属于我的房子。

马克不在里面。爱德华多想，屋子搞得这么乱，收拾起来会花很多时间；墙上如同烟花绽放的黄色污渍不能清理掉得赔付给房东多少钱，那可不是个讨笑卖娇就会心软的老太太；两个未成年女孩该怎么让他们回去，今晚出租车不好拦，留宿在住着一窝异性的地方不安全；肖恩·帕克为什么会在这里。

回到最初的想法，爱德华多移回目光注视肖恩想，马克在哪里。

水珠攀着爱德华多的发丝和眼角缓缓滑落，坠进他脚边积了一滩水的水泥地板中。

“ ** **你还好吗？**** ”肖恩打破诡异的气氛，自来熟地扬起微笑。

“ ** **我还好吗？**** ”爱德华多重复，僵硬地抬手指着身后无所谓什么地方，“ ** **马克一个小时前就该去机场接我。**** ”

“ ** **我一直在打他的电话。**** ”

该问肖恩·帕克为什么在这里才对。爱德华多心神恍惚，肖恩仿若屋主自如的态度和屋里明亮的灯光晃得他胃部扭曲打结。

“ ** **他写了36个小时的程序。**** ”肖恩解释，“ ** **现在还在补觉。**** ”

爱德华多不想再听见肖恩为马克辩解什么。他径直走进屋中，皮鞋里的积水挤压踩湿地板，几不可闻地发出皮质与胶底滑稽摩擦的动静。

两个女孩抛弃游戏手柄，抓着根不知道是什么的东西你来我往把玩。

雨水润湿眼睫毛渗入眼睛让视线模糊一瞬，爱德华多合眼，抬手抹去眼周水珠，迸发位于大脑的火山近乎迸发，他放下手贴着外衣一侧，遮掩手指不自然的抽搐——极力压下想要破坏什么的念头。

“ ** **这里发生了什么？**** ”爱德华多咽了咽被火灼烧般涩痛的喉咙，喘息似的问道。

“ ** **是正在发生。**** ”肖恩摊手，“ ** **明日之星——**** ”

敲下几个字符完成一段编程，达斯汀无意打断肖恩的话，转身惊喜地扬手打招呼：“ ** **嘿，华多！**** ”

“ ** **嘿。**** ”爱德华多点头回应。

肖恩挑眉，手指指着屏幕说道：“ ** **回去工作。**** ”

达斯汀孩子似的撅了撅嘴，乖巧转回去继续自己的工作。

女孩轻佻甜蜜的笑语如魔鬼的吟唱碰撞爱德华多的听觉，达斯汀对肖恩的听从是他意想不到的。

局促化作带刺的藤曼爬上爱德华多的脚踝，他定在原地慌神了几秒。

他没问两个女孩的年龄，没问她们的状态是因为酒精还是别的什么，没去用肖恩的黑料报导反击回去报复对方。

爱德华多毫无意义地低喃：“马克一个小时前就该去机场接我。”

他情绪太糟糕，远不止怨怒那样简单，在理性与感性的极限反复盘转，配合浑身湿透的样子让整个人看起来不大好。

理智即将被怒火侵蚀殆尽的刹那，马克从楼梯走下，若无其事地抬手拍着爱德华多的后腰。

马克眼底闪过惊喜，高兴笑起来：“华多。”

爱德华多无心和马克表示友好，发白的嘴唇颤动着：“ ** **我在机场等了你一个小时。**** ”

折合之后的独自行走和搭乘出租车时间约有两个小时。爱德华多无意述说更多抱怨，肖恩和其他人就在身旁，他不想让自己在别人眼里更加难堪，像个傻子。

“ ** **几点了？**** ”马克唇角的笑容瞬间淡下，惊慌无措浮于面上，几个小时的补觉时间足够使年轻的头脑重新高速运转。

马克意识到什么，目光如刀锐利扎在心虚撇开目光的肖恩身上。

“ ** **半夜，纽约时间凌晨三点。**** ”

爱德华多再一次抬手抚上眼皮，他重重按下突突跳动感觉胀痛的额角，蜘蛛感应始终在给他警示，被纷乱情绪玩弄的他不知道有什么对自己危险的事正在发生，或是彼得那边遭遇了什么。

爱德华多眼角滑落的水痕和隐忍着什么而颤抖的声音如利剑击中心脏，酸涩和微妙的疼痛让马克忍不住僵硬收拢手指，磨蹭手心的皮肤。

没关系，这个东西能让华多好点。马克想到休息前伙同其他人做出的东西，脚下触电般弹起，抱着炫耀自得的心思走到达斯汀身后，慌乱和涩痛搅乱他灵活的舌头，语速比以往快上许多，透着一点变调的发音。

爱德华多总是对马克心软，他再次压下情绪慢步跟随马克的背影跟上。

“ ** **跟他说我安排的会议了吗？**** ”肖恩的声音自身后再度响起。

爱德华多收回停下的脚步，他转过身，面无表情。

肖恩张开的嘴迅速合上，他情不自禁后退到墙角，习惯性伸手碰触裤缝，但哮喘喷雾不在里面。

——他以为爱德华多要上手打他一拳。

爱德华多确实想揍他，但情绪失衡下爱德华多不能保证让肖恩安全，百分之九十的几率会是拨打救护车电话将人拉走。

“ ** **为什么他在安排会议？**** ”爱德华多看似平常的问道。

马克嚼着甘草糖回身：“ ** **泰尔想做天使投资人。**** ”

“ ** **我无所谓他是不是天使投资人，**** ”贴着外衣口袋的手捏碎里面放着的钢笔，应该是彼得乱放进去的。爱德华多勉力遏止抽搐的手指，再松开时，两指以扭曲内折的形状连带其他三根停下神经性抽搐。“ ** **为什么是他在安排投资？**** ”

他不想失控，蜘蛛侠的力量有多可怖他清楚知道，几秒钟里得出伤害自己的结论。

疼痛使人清醒。

“我在肯尼迪机场候机侯了很久，肯尼迪飞旧金山要六七个小时，旧金山机场再等你一个小时，来时没有出租车下着大雨……”我在说什么。爱德华多咬舌阻断自己的胡言乱语，铁锈味充斥口腔，舌头被咬破了。

这次可不是故意自残的，爱德华多咽下混合血丝的唾液，沉默下来。

气氛由爱德华多和肖恩对峙时便开始降压，现在无人再开口。

马克扭转着手中的甘草棒注视爱德华多，用躯体抵住坐在椅子上不安分扭动屁股的达斯汀。另一个屋里头工作的人员埋头苦干，刻意放轻敲打键盘的声音。两个女孩仰躺沙发低声嬉笑。

屋子里唯三站着的三个人以一条直线对应站立。

“萨维林，你——”肖恩开口。

爱德华多打断他，平缓急促的呼吸，抬起无损的另一只手指着旁边。

“想和我谈谈吗？”

受伤的舌头因发音抬起，使得话语不由带上几分颤抖，先一步显出弱势。

马克应声，跟在利落踏入旁边回廊爱德华多身后迈入，斜睨双手抱臂眼神飘忽至今不敢同他直视的坏事者。

肖恩僭越了。马克咀嚼甘草棒，思考是什么让对方误以为可以胡乱干涉别人的事情。


	6. Chapter 6

呼吸的声音在门合上之后倏地放大，隐约还有一声被噎住的打嗝。三人对峙间被马克制住不让动弹不让说话的达斯汀自喉咙深处发出一声惊恐愤怒又滑稽的鹅叫——因为岔气。没人笑话他，隔壁房里不断传出的争执让他们无法放松自如。

“为什么不让我说话？”达斯汀抻直了脖颈，怒视肖恩，“为什么欺负华多？我保证会在你的脸上留下一点什么！而且他全身都淋湿了，需要毛巾！需要沐浴！”

肖恩望着两三步距离外的门，眼底闪过一丝迷惘和困惑，听到达斯汀偏袒的话只是无所畏惧的耸耸肩。

微不足道的威胁他听过无数次，达斯汀这种小孩子过家家的语气还不足以让他放在心上。唯有刚才马克见到爱德华多后的反应让他觉得哪里不对，脱离了掌控之外。

达斯汀怒气冲冲，幼稚地放大拖鞋踩踏地板发出的摩擦声走进盥洗室拿出一条马克使用过几次的大毛巾，像妈妈担忧两个小孩打架一样站在门边来回踱步绕圈。

肖恩沉吟，瞥见那条蓝色毛巾，困扰他思路的线霎时被疏通开。

“马克和萨维林到底是什么关系？”他忙不迭问。

达斯汀面露震惊，好像肖恩问了一加一等于几的傻瓜问题。

“你不知道！？”

“我怎么会知道！？”

“你怎么会不知道！？”

“哦够了！停止这种白痴对话。”

焦虑不安的人变成肖恩，环着臂膀的双手立马松开，放上脸前又停了下来，转为交握叠在下巴上，指头来回摩挲。

分析人际关系对肖恩来说就像编写程序，是如鱼得水的事。除开自己早年间经历的几件事，几乎没有什么翻车的经历。

让人讨厌和讨人喜爱并不冲突，至少对于肖恩，他可以两者皆有，让人爱恨不能，最终获得“混蛋”称号。

马克的情绪太过内敛收锋，没察觉出来很正常，毕竟才见了短短几面。

肖恩自我安慰三遍，挺直驼了几度的背。他理了理挽起的袖子，手肘轻顶站在旁边伸长脖子要听两人对话的知情者。

“两、两情相悦？”哦上帝，我居然磕巴说出这种校园剧里才会出现的甜腻腻的定义词。肖恩五官狰狞了一瞬，忿忿不平地掐了把手指。

“呃……”达斯汀迟疑道，“华多肯定是喜欢马克的，但是他俩没有述说心意什么的环节。马克只说等Facebook成功他会给华多想要的。”

“老实说，我以为他们已经跨过恋爱结婚那几步跳到晚年退休在乡下养蜂的老年生活。”达斯汀说，“毕竟我从来分不出马克皱眉是因为编程出bug还是因为在教授那受到挫折，克里斯比我好点，他本来就聪明，通过周围能得出结论。但华多就是马克生活中的活体编译器，他总能知道马克要干什么，然后接受他要干的事。”

肖恩按了按抽搐的嘴角，他以为他干的是插入亲密无间的朋友让自己有一席之地，驱赶不稳定因素，而不是当个恶毒继母用红苹果把人毒死。

总算知道为什么爱德华多就初次见面对他意见这么大，以及马克对爱德华多不在加州时阴晴不定的脾气。

“你等着被马克奴役吧。”达斯汀露出肖恩眼中丑恶的、幸灾乐祸的嘴脸，“马克不喜欢别人管他的事。”

“不，他没时间管我。”肖恩斩钉截铁否定，他竖起两根手指弯曲比划，“虽然他极力掩饰，但我发现萨维林手指——”

砰！

肖恩没有意识到自己发出尖叫。

因为全屋子的人都在发出尖叫。

Facebook主页创始人名单上显示的最前两位所在地方的门倒下了。

门上一般被装了门镜的地方破了一个大洞，约有成人拳头那么大的一个洞口，洞口处木块不规则裂开的碎屑和木尘砸在地面一圈，不是工具完整切割后的样子。

是人为所致。

肖恩捂着失去节奏快速起伏的胸口大口呼吸，看着疑似毁坏了门的爱德华多收回拳头，眼睛发红，带着被失望和痛苦淹没的表情提起玄关边的行李推门走进雨雾中，很快消失身影。

没人拦他。

固然有他离开的太快的原因，还有一个最大原因是没人反应过来刚才到底发生了什么。

只有当事人之一愣神不到半秒，伞都不带踩着拖鞋不怕摔，跟随前一个人的步伐冲进雨里。

“还挺电视剧……”

不知道谁的声音唤醒其他人，肖恩提着两条发软的腿走到损坏的门边，低头看着碎裂开的门框眼神飘忽，语气也飘忽地说：“到现在还没被萨维林一拳捶死是因为我命大还是他脾气太好？”

“……这就是我从没见过华多生气的原因？”在场人中应该最了解爱德华多的达斯汀懵了，“一出手就要见血，所以隐藏不合常人的怪力？”

“我要告诉克里斯！”

脑子重启出现蓝屏提示的达斯汀尖叫着跑上楼，把麻烦都留给了肖恩。

“肖恩，和我一起去找华多。”

马克以为自己能追回爱德华多，对方提着行李箱在大雨中行走哪有他方便，可惜他想错了。

只错过不到一分钟的时间，滂沱大雨里再也找不到爱德华多的身影。

“哦、哦。”

马克全身上下包括头发丝都叫嚣着不满和恐慌，他的状态太不适合在雨中开车寻人，肖恩没办法，只能抢回他手里的车钥匙把湿漉漉的人推进自己车里。

这算补偿。钥匙插进方向盘锁，肖恩戴好安全带倒车出库，驶进雨雾。

后视镜让他清楚看到马克坐立不安的样子，手里抓着部手机，屏幕上显示拨打电话的界面，系统女声传出占线的提示。马克重复拨打，可以同时以不同方向转动签字笔的手连按键都没法一下压下。

无法想象他们之前在屋中进行了什么伤人伤己的谈话。

但有件事需要告诉马克。爱德华多走进前和离开后的模样在脑海中进行对比，肖恩看着车灯打出清晰可见的路面，开口道：“马克，萨、爱德华多的手指在进来之前是健康的。”

“你说什么？”

乱蓬蓬的卷毛软软地搭了下来，褪去几分锐利和傲然。然而头发的主人表情冷肃，错愕仅在眼底停留不到一秒，焦虑和愤怒让他的语气比平时更加刺人，令人不适。

“你没看到？”肖恩注意力集中在开车上，没发现自己无意识发出的反问让马克像被人狠狠砸了一拳头，“他右手无名指和中指曲折，有点像骨折。”

“本来以为眼花看错，但是刚刚看他用右手提起拖杆露出手指的样子就确认他在咱们对话间不知道怎么搞的，把自己手指捏折了。”

“上帝啊，他是受虐狂吗？一声不吭还能那么正常和我们吵架。”

肖恩感叹爱德华多的耐受程度，一想到对方把整张门都砸穿的样子又不觉得稀奇了。根据达斯汀所说从未见过爱德华多生气的时候就大致能想象对方应当是自小被教育克制脾气，不然一拳下来，幼儿园小孩的命早就没了。

“为什么不告诉我？”

今晚场面彻底失控，没有一次是在主导方的位置。

雨水击打车窗奏响狂躁乐曲，湿润渗不进车内，冰冷却如实物般披覆身体。头发和衣服仍在滴着水，浸泡上好的皮质座椅，肖恩塞进手里的浴巾马克不打算拿来擦拭身上的雨水让自己舒服些。即便外人眼里瘦弱好欺负，但马克知道，自己身体向来强健，长时间不眠不休的编程只需要短暂睡眠就能补充精神。

马克又重复了遍，问着不知道跑到哪里去的那个人。

爱德华多没有怪力，掰手腕的时候甚至不能赢过他。短短一个月的时间，爱德华多不可能巨增那样强大到不可思议的腕力，除非他刻意隐瞒。

不可能。马克划去这一选项，自信地认为爱德华多的一切他都掌控在手中，不可能没有发现不合理的地方。

何况他刚刚说的没错，爱德华多确实被落下了，他在纽约浪费太多时间，也并不听劝，克里斯汀的纠缠也令人厌恶。广告不是必要的，Facebook不需要这种不酷的东西，华多为什么不能理解。

马克想，应该早点把克里斯汀赶走，像以前干过的那样。

“马克，半个小时了，还找吗？”肖恩出声道，“他说不定在附近找了家旅馆休息，现在在气头上不接你电话也很正常，明天再找吧。”

电话仍然没有接通，马克手抓屏幕暗下的手机通过后视镜与肖恩对视，沉默半晌，后点了点头，又将视线投回窗外。

肖恩松了口气，转动方向盘转道回去。

“华多！天啊、为什么会有直接吹灭酒精灯的笨蛋，哦哦哦小姐这个知识你的化学老师会教你的好吧，放开放开。好了，先生们这位小小姐就交给你们了。”

“华多，我碰上大麻烦了。”彼得俏皮的声音迅速压低，听起来有点紧张和泄气，还有被欺骗的惊怒。

爱德华多掰正两根扭曲的指头，关节磨合拧动的脆响没让本人眉头跳动哪怕一下，想来特训的半个月里诸如此类的事情发生过几次。

身上报废的高额衣服被随意丢弃在地上，如肖恩所说，爱德华多确实找了家旅馆暂作停留。

而爱德华多消失雨雾让马克无迹可寻不过是他们走的方向不同。

来时路上的旅馆被爱德华多记在脑中，借蛛丝及身体的高素质走偏僻小道快速抵达目的地，避免淋雨已经不再重要。

蜘蛛感应在他离开那栋房屋时便停止发出警惕，除了感官疲倦之外，爱德华多只觉得头脑清醒了不少。

愤怒仍像烈酒穿肠肚无法忽视，然而主次分清，爱德华多需要率先解决彼得的困境。

“发生了什么？”

甩掉手机上的水，庆幸手机防水性能不是官方打的噱头。去掉腰际围绕的浴巾，爱德华多换上平底裤坐在床沿擦拭洗净滴水的头发。

“你知道约翰·李吗？那个出名的慈善家，天啊，我以为他真的是个善良的商人！他居然、居然贩卖人体，我只是随便救下一个被拐骗的小姑娘就牵扯出这种事，然后被他的人追了一路。”情绪即使变得更加激动，彼得仍然记得压低声音，似乎所在位置不适合大声说话。

爱德华多从众多语气助词中提取出来龙去脉，回想约翰·李，浮现一张慈眉善目的中年面孔。

父亲曾带领他们一家参加过几次慈善宴会，上台讲话的人员里就有他。涉及领域不同，没有商务交流只简单打过招呼，爱德华多想到对方捐赠的金额不过是黑市交易用来洗钱的工具，就觉得心里一阵恶心。

“需要帮助吗？”按捺破口大骂的冲动，爱德华多担忧问道，他实在担心性子躁动的彼得会干出什么大事。

“暂时不用。宝贝，你在加州好好工作，我等你回来。”彼得换上娇俏的语调哄着爱德华多，不让对方过度担忧，“我碰到另一伙人，他们似乎和约翰·李有纠葛，我先查查对方底细，如果是友方看看能不能和他们合作！”

爱德华抚着方才还是骨折状态的手指，眼睑耷下，低落地说：“……不，我明天回纽约找你。”

“怎么了？发生了什么？你和马克又吵架了？需要我帮你出气吗？”彼得倒吸一声，放软了声音，温柔地如同被太阳晒得暖烘烘的棉被。

“我只是，”爱德华多咽了咽，压下齿间咬破胆汁般的苦涩，“被他抛下了。”

“……这就过分了。”彼得道，“兄弟，我会准备好麻袋的。”

“快回来！我宽广结实的胸膛可以给你一个大大的拥抱！梅姨超赞的肉丸意面和本叔煮的奶油浓汤都等你吃掉他们呢。”

彼得愤愤不平的语气逗笑了爱德华多，他揩去眼角的水珠，说道：“好。”

“回头再聊，天啊这都要早上了，梅姨没发现我在床上就惨了。拜拜！”

电话挂断，爱德华多看着电脑屏幕上订好的航班机票沉默了下，卷起被子倒头滚上一圈。

和马克的事，之后再说吧。想着，疲倦抚摸他的眼皮，爱德华多合上眼睛，陷入睡眠中。


	7. Chapter 7

彼得没想过要打破刚恢复不久的平静生活，也没想到一个顺手的帮忙会被动掺和进血腥作呕的事件。

一拳砸开被螺丝拧得死紧的通风口，听着逐渐走近的脚步声，彼得快速甩出一道细长蛛丝穿过成人宽的通风口黏着上层天花板，他折腰翻上，利落转体，轻盈无声地落在地面合上四角翘起的铁网。

“啊哈，纽约好邻居，我们的蜘蛛侠。”

裹着双倍糖浆的声音从彼得身后响起，对方尚且记得地方不适合大声说话，刻意压低了音量，然而惯性使然，说话的语气更像酒吧昏暗角落里对漂亮姑娘调情时轻佻性感。

“什——”

蜘蛛感应没有感知到危险，自然未能给彼得第一警示。彼得惊得险些发出声音，迅速转身捏住来人伸出的手腕反剪压向墙壁制住行动。

锻炼结实的腿如坚硬铁块强硬束缚对方企图活动的下半部位，距离过于贴近至暧昧的区域，彼此的呼吸和心跳清晰可闻。

哇哦，可真警惕。男人忍下手腕被捏碎般的刺痛，不着调地想自己该怎么才能让炸起绒毛的小蜘蛛放松警戒。

“你……”

彼得俯身闻到一股似曾相识的香氛，他只愣神一秒，被制伏的人感觉到手腕的松动仿若游鱼灵活迅疾挣脱，后退隔出一个安全距离。

“放松，我不是你的敌人。还记得我吧。”

男人揉搓被捏的青紫的手腕，即便脱离受制于人不过数秒功夫也没忘理正歪扯开的西装。他伸手轻轻摸了摸遮挡住耳朵的头发，偏头低声说了几句再次抬起头看向穿着红蓝制服戴着面罩无法看清表情的正义使者。

“我猜我们的目的一致。”男人说，脚尖踢了踢地面，意指方才蜘蛛侠所在的楼层。

面罩下，彼得眉头都要拧成结了。

对方不知道他能听见耳麦里的对话，但彼得听了一耳朵只觉得面前这男人比闪电还要莫名其妙，虽然因此得知对方是带着任务不是邪恶一方叫他松了一口气，顺势猜想到前几日对方被人追赶跳管道的行为也不是神经兮兮找罪受。

一晃而过被装进急冻装置的人体器官，活人被玻璃牢笼隔开关在里面失去自由的画面闪现，极大的愤怒火山爆发般涌出，彼得沉默打量身体放松好似完全不需要警惕自己的人，开口问：“你们要找什么？”

“证据。”男人看彼得松口，对于他口中点出的“你们”不做诧异反应，迅速回答，“我的同伴在上层拷贝数据，下面由我去探查实物资料。”

“研究人员顽固的用纸张保留数据这一个习惯在电子时代依旧没有更改。”正经不到一秒的表情迅速破功，他勾起诱惑力十足的笑容似乎要以棒棒糖勾动面前小孩的胃口说道，“要合作吗？听说你有个小实习记者的朋友，这一个大料足够他赚个盆满钵满。”

华多依靠熟悉的声线找到自己，面前这人又是从什么渠道挖掘彼得·帕克在号角日报通过寻觅蜘蛛侠踪迹赚外快的消息，明明只开始不到个月时间。

前天华多惊慌告知的事跃出脑海，彼得歪了歪脑袋，压低声线问：“你知道我是谁？”

男人打了个响指，两指并夹一片扑克牌，是红桃A。

“玫瑰喜欢吗？”

答非所问。

对方已经给出答案，彼得面上哼了声没再纠缠，紧张到加快跳动的心脏终于踏实，只要不对他的真面目产生兴趣，合作就合作吧。

何况下面这种情况一个人处理太难，有些棘手。

“两个巡视守卫，无法确认他们换班情况。实验室里面没有研究员，只有……”实验体这样冰冷的字眼在舌尖转了圈，彼得顿了顿，“被困在这里的人。”

“两个小时一次换班时间，现在00：03，他们刚换没多久，我们有充裕的时间。”男人把玩红桃A，甩高空中翻转再接住，牌面面向彼得，扑克牌赫然变成磁芯身份识别卡片，“走吧，spidey。”

“……Spider-Man。”彼得加重音强调，试图增加威慑力，可惜自身嗓音条件不足，不能像蝙蝠侠那样只靠声音便叫人心颤胆寒。

“Okey。”男人视线不着痕迹注视因姿势问题看起来形状格外美好的臀部，靠近将身体下仰探出通风口张望，仅靠双脚勾着栏边稳固身躯的蜘蛛侠，“我以为我们能成为朋友，而且作为队友来说spidey这个称呼也挺不错的。”

想让对方换个称呼又想不到蜘蛛侠还能怎么变称，彼得放弃思考，勾着风口的双腿一松利落跳下，叉腰看着探出脑袋向自己作无辜表情还双手贴合无声鼓掌的男人。

“随便你，那你叫什么？”彼得说，“作为队友来说，你是不是太划水了。”

男人睁大眼睛眨巴眨巴的动作映入眼帘，彼得翻个白眼没好气想，脸好不管做什么都让人察觉不到违和感吗，华多也是总喜欢靠这招躲过梅姨的训诫。

“丹尼尔。”

男人做不出他这样灵活柔软的下落动作，只能撑着风口的铁板子借彼得双手的力量无声落地。

明知道自己在干偷偷摸摸的事，为什么还要穿会发出声音、特别不好大动作的鞋子。

彼得低头看眼丹尼尔锃亮的皮鞋，跟在他身后看着他拿出磁芯卡片划过机器，手掌贴合身份识别器让其扫描掌纹，数秒后机器“滴”的一声，绿灯亮起，实验室坚固同银行金库大门材质无缝紧闭的门缓慢敞开。

“我靠高科技，宝贝。”丹尼尔率先走进去，背着白炽灯闪下的灯光转身冲他微笑。

这回彼得看清对方的面容了。

彼得睁大眼睛看得一愣一愣，忘了纠正对方不着调的称呼。

“你调换了身份？”彼得惊叹接过磁卡，翻来覆去也没看出什么名堂，上面标识的身份信息和照片仍是一个陌生的中年研究员。

他崇尚科学，给他时间他肯定能将开门密码破除，但需要仪器准备，不像丹尼尔这样跟拍电影似的。

“获取掌纹，调换对方身份卡就行了。”

丹尼尔眉眼笑意不减，反倒因为彼得放松警惕对自己保有信任挑起眉头。手掌摊开，被机器识别的右手掌心覆了一层肉眼不可见的薄膜，丹尼尔摸了摸接近手腕的位置，顺着薄膜轻松撕下，透过白光，薄膜上的斑驳纹路清清楚楚映出。

“魔术师的秘密被你知道了，小先生。”

“谢谢，我学到了。”彼得感慨一声“interesting”乖乖点头。

扑克牌变换磁芯卡片的细微动作在拥有超脱常人能力的彼得看来太过明显，没有什么值得感叹的地方，这些平日接触不到的科技产物才是让他兴奋的地方。

给我一点时间和材料，我能做出来。

看着薄膜被丹尼尔卷搓成团塞进衣兜，彼得万分确信，自己能仿制蜘蛛蛛丝，这类小东西不难。

所以科幻电影以后可以列入平时观看的名单行列，里面一些黑科技说不定能琢磨出来。

彼得与丹尼尔分开，一人一边翻动各个桌面摆放杂乱的资料和笔记。

科研人员疯狂起来书写的笔迹堪比医生，附注的公式及基因模拟图让笔记更像一本被小孩胡乱涂鸦的廉价本子。

彼得翻找的动作慢了下来，他展开面前这本封皮破烂的笔记本，眼瞳为其中记录的内容剧烈颤动。

黑色墨水书写出一段段残忍没有感情的实验对比，被涂抹成黑块的地方被红色马克笔重重碾过，根据里头密密麻麻的字句彼得分析出这是每个人被剖解身体再度植入新器官融合的失败记录。

他们想做什么。彼得呼吸一窒。

被剖解完整保留的器官。

人造生命。

缝合。

……

弗兰肯斯坦。

“小虫。”

丹尼尔唤醒低头思考的彼得，他身体一抖险些把拍着自己肩膀的手甩开拧折。

“我叫了你三声。”彼得反应强烈，丹尼尔笑容一僵，不由双手举高以示无害。

“抱歉。”彼得一手撑着脑袋缓和呼吸一手攥紧手中的笔记本，后知后觉自己嗓子变得喑哑晦涩。转头看着玻璃牢笼里赤身裸体平躺床板因吸入气体而陷入休眠的人们，再一次发现人类这个生物对待同类有多残忍。

“我那边已经收集成功了。”丹尼尔正式的话语结束，试探性伸出手指放在彼得僵硬一瞬又缓慢放松的肩膀上轻柔按捏几下，“你还好吗？”

丹尼尔是个充满魅力的成熟男人，他对自身也足够了解，放低被朗姆酒灌溉使人迷醉的嗓音和尖刻眉骨下舒展满含温柔关怀的眼睛难以不让人动心。放在肩上的手没有超出身体主人的底线，按捏安抚的举动只会叫人下意识感受到对方传达出的体贴，彼得为此放松了身躯，任由丹尼尔靠近他的后背。

“没事。”彼得艰难地移回目光。

他知道，但凡自己再看多一分钟就会忍不住打破那些玻璃将人们放出，可之后如何呢，他没办法保证对方不会再次转移更加隐秘的地点进行非法行为。

“他……”连吐出名字都感到恶心，彼得含糊带过名字，注视丹尼尔，“他会受到惩罚，对吧。”

察觉到彼得声音里飘忽的颤抖，丹尼尔取下彼得捏在手中仍旧没有放下的本子快速翻动几页，蓝眼睛认真回望，褪去往日漫不经心的调子：“当然，我们会让这种人渣得到教训。”

“我这边OK了，这些东西应该够让他翻不了身。”

手指轻点被整理叠成一摞的纸张，彼得好奇地歪歪头；“你要怎么带走？”

“甜心，你以为微型摄像头和扫描仪是干什么用的？”彼得的疑问几乎漂浮于面，丹尼尔乐了，他指了指彼得原以为是装饰品的领针和平平无奇的黑色纽扣。

彼得再次为丹尼尔拥有的黑科技般的产品惊叹，见他要开始扫描文件自觉后撤几步让出位置。

他们在笑什么？

丹尼尔解释时耳麦里突然爆发的笑声和调侃让彼得不得不分心冒出代表迷惑的一个个问号，由此得出他们仅有四人就来闯一个高耸的公司非常了不起，而隐秘工作下保持轻松的氛围也令人感到不可思议。从耳麦里时不时传出交流声彼得已经判断丹尼尔是他们的领队，一个神神叨叨的中年男人、一个声音听起来还挺年轻的小伙子和温柔带点沙哑的女士，丹尼尔居然能管辖这样一个小团体，有点神奇。

尤其听起来他们似乎对丹尼尔不怎么尊重。

彼得三番两次想问丹尼尔他们具体是干什么的，但这只不过是第三次见面，他们还没亲近到可以探查对方更多底细的时候，于是又把千百万个疑问嚼碎咽下。

“好了，我们走吧。”

松快的语调将彼得轻飘飘荡出的注意力扯了回来。

丹尼尔别上漂亮领针，魔术师修长手指习惯性玩转纽扣再轻巧装进纽扣的动作利落干净，彼得不由为之吸引。

“要我带你出去吗？”话说出口，彼得眼睛一眨反应过来自己说了什么，对上丹尼尔诧异的眼神面上一热，恨不得穿回几秒钟前把胡乱说话的自己揍一顿，“我、不是、你就……我猜你一个人出去比较麻烦……”

“……如果你要和同伴一起离开的话，当我没说。”彼得磕磕巴巴说完。

“噢……”

丹尼尔发出感叹，他抚摸着耳麦轻轻叩响几声警告另外三位克制点别再发出什么怪叫和欢呼声。彼得的邀约在丹尼尔意料之外，今天晚上所发生的一切都脱离他一开始制定的计划，但蜘蛛侠是一个美好的，不让他感觉烦躁的意外。

这很好。

虽说他只打算打消蜘蛛侠对自己的戒心，但没想到蜘蛛侠这么容易轻信于人。想到这，丹尼尔有些不解和恼意，怎么这么好骗呢。

可是——

“很抱歉，甜心。”丹尼尔无奈叹息，“我后面还有活要干。”

见鬼的最终考验，天眼到底有多不放心他们千挑万选的天才。

“真可惜。”

对方表现的更像被拒绝的那一方，彼得没法觉得失落和生气。

证据收集完已经过去半个多小时，再留在这没有任何意义，彼得带着丹尼尔攀上通风口，他站在打开的窗户边冲丹尼尔挥手；“后会有期！”

身体后仰离开大厦，蜘蛛侠和往常一样荡着蛛丝离开。

丹尼尔手里把玩彼得归还给他的磁片，悠哉游哉地注视那道逐渐远去的红蓝背影。

“好了，该回去干活了。”他轻敲耳麦，漫不经心说，“监控摄像头都清掉数据了？”

杰克轻快道：“当然，没人发现痕迹，放心。”

“事实上，我以为你喜欢女性。”亨莉干巴巴地说道，裹挟丁点微不足道的醋味。

“女士，爱神只是对我们讨人喜欢的蜘蛛侠一见钟情。”梅里特怪腔怪调调侃说，发出奇怪的笑声。

“适可而止，伙计们。”

丹尼尔掐断讯号。

他转身对上无声举高电击枪企图袭击自己的守卫，深邃的蓝眼睛掀不起一点波动。抬臂晃动指尖闪动微光的磁芯卡片，手指贴近守卫耳侧轻打响指，低声道：“忘记你刚才看到的一切，今晚和以前一样正常。”

“三。”

“二。”

“一。”

砰。

安全通道门合拢的轻响唤醒站在窗前傻傻站立的守卫，他迷迷瞪瞪晃动脑袋，想起自己的职责举高手电筒巡视楼层。


	8. Chapter 8

爱德华多快步走进银行。

他穿着昨晚加急送洗烘干的衣服，就近原则入住的旅馆并非五星级酒店，洗衣服务很是一般，好好一套普拉达成衣摸上去变得和西装租赁店里头不合身的无差。四个小时的睡眠并不能让他精神充盈起来，尤其隔壁住着一对年轻情侣，动静折腾到四五点才舍得歇停，致使眉宇沉郁一层散不去的惫倦。

被背叛与观念分歧种种情绪在数个小时后并没有减轻些许，久不住人房屋中积攒的灰尘或许都比这些磨人的境遇要来得讨喜。他如今已然冷静，疯狂并不能解决事情，但不意味不会给马克一个苦头尝尝。

“麻烦冻结这个账户。”

爱德华多递出银行卡，根据柜台指引下行云流水的完成所有流程。

最后确认签名处落笔时笔尖留下一点墨渍，爱德华多眨眨眼，抛开最后的犹豫签上名字，双手迅速离开纸张垂落身体两侧，似乎再慢一秒就会因为这能伤害马克而心软中断冻结流程。

“已经好了。请问还需要办理什么服务吗？”

“没有了，谢谢。”

自留底单紧攥手中，爱德华多甚至没多看一眼确认是否有误便将它胡乱折成一叠塞进口袋走出银行。

雨夜过后，加州清晨空气很是清爽，带着一点青草味儿。他肩膀一耷，湿润晨风抚摸脸颊才恍惚发现自己方才所有动作都是绷着神经完成的。

爱德华多脚步外侧欲要旋转身体折返银行，出租车司机不耐烦按的喇叭声催促他不要再多逗留。

扰人车鸣和心底逐渐蔓延开的后悔成为两股束缚爱德华多双腿的绳索，他的步伐顿了下来，愣愣站在路旁。

前方一条街外，大红跑车停在已经营业的咖啡店前。马克坐在车内，双手放在笔记本电脑上敲打着，屏幕飞快显现一串又一串代码。

损坏的那扇门和地面的垃圾连带厨余被达斯汀他们清扫得干干净净，若非必要，马克只想待在别墅里完善Facebook，或侵入别的什么去寻找爱德华多——被达斯汀和肖恩阻止了。

还有一群嗷嗷待哺正值发育时期的青少年，男孩的胃口一向大，肖恩从快餐店出来时抱着满当当一个牛皮纸袋，交叠起来的十根指头无一例外地晃悠悠悬挂着十来杯咖啡。

“马克！”肖恩没法用手开门，喘着气对车里悠哉的另一个卷毛喊，“快帮忙。早知道应该让你一起进去。”

无视肖恩更年期般的絮絮叨叨，马克清楚看见这位轻佻男人脸颊上的红色唇印，嗤笑一声还是放下电脑，好心接住牛皮纸袋和几杯咖啡，让人腾出手把东西堆到后座。

路过行人好奇看几眼停在路边傻傻站着的高挑青年，最终还是赶去机场登机这件急事将他拉扯进出租车。

车门上锁，轮胎旋转驶出停车位向大道前去。

衣兜传出振动声，爱德华多在今日第一次掏出手机——是彼得的来电，他接通电话贴近耳朵的同时目光投向银行。

另一侧车窗，一辆红色跑车逐渐向出租车这头驶来。跑车副驾位坐着马克，伸出手臂搭在车窗沿边，百无聊赖地观赏街景。

爱德华多转移目光看向另一侧车窗外，视线即将交汇的霎那，跑车车窗上升遮挡外面景象。

马克面向肖恩进行对话。

爱德华多把注意力放在和彼得的交谈中。

车流中，两辆车就此擦肩而过。

一辆返回别墅，一辆前往机场。

将近半个多小时的车程包括候机时段，爱德华多与彼得的通讯还未挂断，畅谈一路。他们就像高中时期跳脱的男孩，对交好的朋友拥有说不尽的新鲜事。

这不奇怪。

彼得的性格在成为蜘蛛侠经历大大小小的事情之后自信大方了不少，谈吐在不知不觉中与同龄人有着说不清道不明的差距。

爱德华多拥有南美那块大陆生长的人的特质，生性开朗好动，在迈阿密有老萨维林看顾拘束了他，在外无人看管，便逐渐放开掩藏的不安分性子，得到超乎寻常的力量之后更为他增添冒进的资本。

“华多，到时候我来接你。”彼得欢快地说。

“如果方便的话。”爱德华多听到另一头呼啸的风声，猜想对方又跑到无人能攀爬上去的高处坐着休息，“昨天你说的事怎么样了？”

“放心，交给我没问题！”彼得说，“丹尼尔他——就是你说和扎克伯格像的那个男人——似乎是科幻片里正派的小团伙，当然也没全信他的话，我自己留着一点资料，就算丹尼尔是骗子或者失败了我也有办法搞定约翰·李那个人渣。不过兄弟，你确定丹尼尔长得像扎克伯格？难以想象那样一张脸会那么性感，咳我是说，他举手投足都非常像梅姨爱不释手的时尚杂志封面散发荷尔蒙的男模，除了身高不太够，很能吸引漂亮女孩啊。”

“气质暂且不提，为什么我感觉你对他心动了？”爱德华多眯了眯眼。

“华多你不能因为自己有点gay就怀疑我也gay。因为他很酷？是我成为不了的那种人。”彼得坦率回答，“也许丹尼尔有点表演人格倾向，我也和他不熟说不上来，不过感觉可以和他成为好朋友。”

“上帝，说过多少次我对马克没有那种想法，我不想被他上也不想上他。”爱德华多翻个白眼，他张了张口还想反驳什么，机场便响起他那趟航班的提示音，“如果赶得及等我回去再谈，我要登机了。”

翻开通讯录，昨夜有几个未接电话都是来自马克和达斯汀，爱德华多盯着两串眼熟的数字，指头停在按键上方几秒，转去发送短信。

他知道达斯汀家境不差，个人因素影响大家工作总归不好，转了一笔几百的账到达斯汀个人账户，算是昨晚情绪失控对别墅所有人的补偿，以及购置新门的维修费用。

达斯汀至今未对他的转账作出什么反应，也许是还未起床，爱德华多来回编辑删改了几次，以较为正式的道歉和解释通过短信告知达斯汀，希望由他告诉马克自己纽约临时有事先行回去。

短信发送完毕，爱德华多吐出一口浊气，收起手机踏上回到纽约的飞机。

别墅客厅。

两个未成年女孩早早被肖恩载回家，乱糟糟的食物残渣和餐盒啤酒瓶随着木块门板的清理一道清出别墅，恢复一开始的干净。

落地窗边的电脑没有关机，上面似乎在运转程序，闪着幽幽的光。电脑的主人——达斯汀裹着毛毯蜷缩在长沙发睡得香甜，鼾声连连，眼底一周浓厚的青黑和唇周边长出的胡渣让他看起来有些憔悴。

几个实习生在二楼安排了房间，原是餐桌的台面布满电脑和机器设备，椅子周围遍布或粗或细的线路。

当中通宵工作的实习生打哈欠冲回来的肖恩马克二人打了招呼，开心接下属于自己的那份早餐。

单人沙发让给肖恩，马克不是多么讲究的人，拿了自己那份咖啡和三明治背靠沙发盘腿坐着。他的位置正对茶几，达斯汀的手机正面朝上摆放，短信发送过来之后屏幕瞬间亮起，来信人马克看得清清楚楚。

是爱德华多发送的短信。

马克停止咀嚼，不顾侵犯他人隐私轻松破解达斯汀手机的密码点开这条短信查看起来。

措辞正经饱含歉意，转账的几百美金用途说得明明白白，回去纽约的原因也只轻描淡写带过，过错直接揽到自己身上却绝口不提马克和肖恩如何如何。

爱德华多听他的话来到加州，待了几分钟，留下一扇破烂的门板和尚未解决的许多问题翩翩离去。

一目十行看完，马克直接拨打爱德华多的电话，嘟声过后正要开口说话，系统机械的女声阻挡了他。

华多走了。

听着那串提示音，马克表情空白了一瞬，握着手机的指头不由捏紧。


	9. Chapter 9

通常，彼得同梅和本享用完晚餐后会钻回卧室套上红蓝制服跳窗进行每日循环的夜巡。

通常情况是这样没错。

云层仿若掀翻了浓黑水彩晕染蔓延，显眼的红蓝制服在这样一片黑沉的夜空下显得低调许多。

蜘蛛侠的行踪已经被纽约民众摸索得差不多，惊异好奇的态度早早抛到角落落了灰。如今，看到那道红蓝色的矫健身影至多淡定自若地掏出手机拍照发布到网络平台，名曰遇见蜘蛛侠每日打卡完成。

细心狂热的粉丝发现蜘蛛侠近段时间行踪突然变得捉摸不定，论其原因有说避免被抓去官方组织切片研究，也有人说是新炒作手段，甚至有揣测蜘蛛侠要给每个犯罪易发点踩点装微型摄像头监视城市。

众说纷纭外，被议论的中心人物不如他们所想得行事诡秘。蜥蜴人及电光人的事件暂告段落，诸多企业组织即使起了心思要捉人研究，看到那段超乎人类想像的打斗画面躁动的心再不甘愿也得按捺下来。实力悬殊情况下，所要花费的人力物力更需要细究。

蛰伏观察的暂且不谈，总有愿意承担风险的出资招揽人手就为捕捉跳蚤似难以捕获的蜘蛛侠，可惜于本人而言，不过是上天掉下来的免费午餐，白送的练手队伍。可以说，在不间断方法不一的围剿下，彼得的身手更进一步，纯粹的野路子把式变得有模有样。

薄雾笼罩，月色暗淡。

蜘蛛侠带人穿梭半个纽约的行径在有意掩饰下无人窥见。

行李遣人送到帕克家，爱德华多被强韧的蛛丝缠绕整整三周捆在彼得不算健硕的臂膀中，避免意外发生，可支撑数十吨重力的手臂搭在爱德华多腰际，牢牢锁进臂弯。

“怎么样，蜘蛛侠特快列车比出租车性价比高吧。”彼得兴奋喊叫，这可是他第一次空中载人。

晚风飕飕，说出的话被扑打得支离破碎，若不是爱德华多异于常人，不可能听见彼得在说什么。

“这不是你二话不说从机场劫持我的理由！”

发胶经不住狂风侵略，整齐的发型和衣服被风呼呼吹打，爱德华多腾出手撩起一把飘到眼前遮住视线的发丝，即将撞上高楼玻璃的情节惊得他瞪大双眼大喊道：“不不不不！转弯！转弯！”

“别担心！”

眼看衣摆一角快速擦过高楼玻璃，爱德华多还想说些什么，一转向正面迎接逆风灌得满嘴冰凉，无法，只能乖乖闭上嘴把脑袋缩起来，等双脚落地之后再收拾皮上天的彼得一顿。

不知道过去多长时间，爱德华多总算踏踏实实地踩在混凝土构成荒废无人的独栋楼顶上他，连打三个喷嚏之后，愤怒地盯着哈哈大笑的罪魁祸首原地蹦跳，企图抖掉一身寒气。

当爱德华多在脑海中模拟给彼得脸上留点印记的时候，彼得颠颠凑了过来。

“高兴点了吗？”

哦。爱德华多停止摩擦双臂发热回暖的动作。

一个试图让人分散注意力开心起来的笨拙行为，爱德华多那丁点恼怒瞬间平息下来。他踱着脚步，长臂一伸牢牢固定住彼得，隔着面罩找到脸颊多肉的位置，揉搓面团似的揉着他的脸颊肉，直到人哎哎求饶才哼一声放过。

面罩取下，两人四目相对不约而同发出笑声，都为对方乱糟糟的头发戳中笑点。

彼得依仗自己穿着制服，可以随意坐在地上拍地大笑，爱德华多注重形象得多，顶多半弯着腰揉揉脸腮。

笑声渐停，车辆经过的鸣笛声传至高楼。彼得以束脚式坐着，他不像以往打破砂锅问到底询问马克是什么样一个人，只眺望远方永远闪烁霓虹色彩的时代广场。

现代科技化及高效率的最高体现大约在于电光人扰乱时代广场一带电路后官方的处理速度，被破坏的现场很快恢复原样，翻新程度让人怀疑当初蜘蛛侠和电光人的打斗是否真实。

享受片刻舒适的安静，爱德华多低头看看衣服，放弃了一样学彼得坐在地上。

“约翰·李的事怎么样了？”

彼得抽动嘴角想要扯出一个轻松点的笑容，可惜效果不佳，只能放弃，手指摩挲制服上的纹路，垂下眼睑道：“用作实验的都是没有身份的群体，看实验次数预计也有好几年了。”

约翰·李是白手起家的大人物，主营方向药物研究，名下私人医院以为民众提供低廉费用吸引外界关注。集团标志是树冠繁茂的橡树，象征长寿、健康，约翰·李作为集团CEO公开演讲时多次以集团标志为开头开启一段戳人心扉的讲说。得知真相，再回忆本人的所作所为彼得和爱德华多不免对其产生厌恶。

然而约翰·李在外和善形象十分成功，就算彼得现在将所有证据告知大众也不会被相信，何况庞大企业压下消息的速度也令人不得不停下打草惊蛇的愚蠢举动，放慢思维思考下一步该怎么做。

爱德华多注视那张经历蜥蜴人及电光人事件后成熟了些许的面容，轻声问：“你想怎么做？”

在折叠起来的黑色硬卡纸上勾勒闪烁金色花纹图样的两张请帖变魔术似的眨眼出现在彼得手中，他打开其中一张，受邀请人是一个陌生的名字，下一行开始便是通常邀请函上会寒暄几句的标语，几句话总结便是在明晚八点的时代广场中央会进行一场魔术表演。

很是官方的语句配上带着闪粉——彼得吸取一点粉末化验是真实的黄金粉末——的金色墨水书写而成的花体字显得漂亮且增添几分优雅，细嗅还有一点儿玫瑰花香，让这份廉价卡纸制成的请帖都变得高奢。

彼得递给爱德华多一张，他回想夹在其中的小纸片，不同花体的优美，字迹更加任性，书写人尤爱写字母K最后一笔带上小弯勾彰显特殊。

“明天去时代广场看看情况再定，去吗？”

“当然。”

爱德华多托起下巴跟着眺望时代广场，不得不说他被勾起了好奇心，突然出现的魔术师小团队莫非像电影里暗藏民间坚守正义的伟大组织一样不成？

“你还有一套装备吧，我和你一起。”旧的另一套在我公寓里。爱德华多咽下后半句话，忧愁想这制服报损速度过快，完全没那么多金钱填补这个窟窿，向亚历克斯讨教怎么操纵一只股票或是找找其他来钱快的方法。

“一起。”彼得重复了这个单词，他棕色的眼瞳发亮，炯炯有神，“我喜欢这个。”

“不过你得再训练训练。”他转换语气道，“相信我，仗着蛮力和自愈能力乱揍人有点太傻了，好吧我承认我以前有点傻，所以你得和我一块练练。”

彼得是认真的。

曾经太虎头虎脑不讲计划栽了不少跟头，再一次感谢这段时间总是骚扰他的不明组织，锻炼人起来比地下拳击场要来得效率高。

当然，打黑拳赚零花钱这件事不能告诉爱德华多，他会非常非常生气。

“没问题。”爱德华多点头，纵使父亲请过老师教他防身术，但还是没有彼得教的实在。

“休息结束！换我来。”爱德华多撑着膝盖站起身，兴致勃勃地对彼得伸出手，“交换衣服让我荡一回。”

“可以拒绝吗？”

彼得惊愕的表情只停留了一瞬，拉了拉胶制手套发现自己对那双斑比眼毫无抵抗力，颓丧消化这个事实的同时跑到阴暗处不情不愿和爱德华多交换了衣服。

他们身量相仿，彼得体型更加结实，肩膀稍宽一些，彼此衣服随意穿不会显得古怪，奇怪的是彼得换上普拉达的西装也穿不出爱德华多那种潇洒挺拔的矜贵气场。

纵然两人面孔再相似，梅和本从没认错过他们。

看着爱德华多下意识抚平衣服皱褶的态度，彼得又想，或许是这些细致入微的体现才造成他们两人之间明显的差异。

腰间一紧，彼得还未来得及绷紧身体作出反射性动作就被带出平地，双脚悬在空中，身体紧贴爱德华多。

丰富的经验让彼得在高空穿梭中还有空冷静比对两人的风格。

爱德华多是个贴心的人，他的手紧紧扣在他的腰上没有放开过，比起他喜欢惊险走与刺激擦身而过的路线，爱德华多更加稳妥安全，避开摄像头的同时会调整身体姿势，即便出现意外往下坠落，那坠地的第一人会是他自己。

这就有点不好了，虽然挺让人感动的。两人穿过错落的楼宇，彼得默默射出蛛丝粘住爱德华多遗漏的一个街道摄像头，把脸埋进大衣里想该怎么趁爱德华多不注意套麻袋揍扎克伯格一顿，他怎么敢让爱德华多伤心。

“丹尼尔，你要这个老头面具还是金发痘痘坑大男孩面具？非常可惜，没有蜘蛛侠面具。”

梅里特怪笑着，一手提拎一个未拆塑封的透明袋子，里头装着乔装打扮所需的工具。

他阴阳怪气调侃丹尼尔的时间维持了整整一天，敢这么跟坏脾气的新同事打交道托了蜘蛛侠的福。自丹尼尔从橡树集团出来之后脚步都轻快很多，游戏人间的混球样子透点人味，和其余几个自来熟的同事距离拉近不少。

“老管家服留下，金发美黑的给杰克。”

落地镜前，丹尼尔穿着款式简单的西装变化扑克牌花样。他语调飘忽，说出的话漫不经心不知道思绪飘到哪个身姿曼妙的妙女郎身上，于此轻慢态度不同，灵活修长的十指眼花缭乱间合拢翻转，扑克牌从有至无再弹指于指缝间显露身形，任何人看了都不会不鼓掌称赞一句漂亮帅气。

一通练习以半空悬浮的红桃A慢悠悠飘落掌心结束，地毯厚软，丹尼尔走在上边脚步几近无声。

袋子即将砸到他后脑勺前反手接入怀里，丹尼尔似笑非笑看眼梅里特没有说话，只见梅里特投降举起手撤到杰克那块围观他收尾明天需要用到的资料，没敢再在丹尼尔底线上反复跨越。

他们的安全屋只是布鲁克林里一座四层高民楼里平凡无奇的民租房，甚至不需要检验身份证，只要不搞坏房子随意糟蹋，当然了，墙体隔音是无法要求的条件。

正如现在，隔壁屋住着放摇滚乐嗨翻天梳脏辫的嘻哈男人，而他们上门要求声音小点反倒会被狂翻白眼附赠两个中指一个操的脏话。

目光从粘贴满杂乱资料和涂鸦的墙移开，丹尼尔环视一周，奇怪问道：“亨莉去哪儿了？”

“不是吧。”

梅里特怪叫看他，连带杰克都带着复杂的眼神投向他。

丹尼尔不明所以，更恼怒他们对他莫名其妙的眼神，好像他在什么时候得罪过亨莉而他不记得了一样。

“你居然真的不知道。”梅里特取下那顶在丹尼尔眼里审美太差的圆顶礼帽，他摸着光滑的脑袋感慨，“你不知道亨莉喜欢你，也没注意到十几分钟前亨莉出门前说要出去喝酒那句话是对你说的。”

“罪孽深重的男人。”

杰克沉重地接了一句，看来打赌用的一百美金真的要给梅里特了。

年纪轻轻的他没想到丹尼尔游戏花丛中最后会选择落入蛛网，明明看着还是个直男。

“唔，那和我有关系？”丹尼尔不解反问。

他更关心明天的结果，这意味着他的成功概率，而他不准许有那么一点失败的因素来自于犯蠢。

“傲慢的男人，”梅里特再一次感慨，丹尼尔调情手段值得学习，但这轻慢高傲的态度实在讨厌，“我预言碰上真爱之后你会翻车。”

杰克说：“比如蜘蛛侠。”

邀请函数量有限，他们投放在NYPD警长和当地一些与约翰·李有关的人员手中，缺失的两张却是丹尼尔给了蜘蛛侠。

联想实验室里他和蜘蛛侠的对话，实在令人怀疑临时领队是不是色令智昏。

“蜘蛛侠的身材很好。”丹尼尔耸肩，“他有一个饱满的翘屁股，非常漂亮。”

“孩子，肮脏的大人就是丹尼尔这样的。”梅里特啧啧几声，手搭杰克的肩膀教导，“直男不会观察另一个男人屁股好不好看，多看看亨莉几眼。”

杰克涨红了脸，他打开梅里特的手挪到一边。

“干点正事吧，行行好。”

年轻人的哀嚎唤醒两个肮脏成熟男人一丁点良心，挽起衣袖着手收拾屋子里这些杂乱摆放的机密资料，后续是焚烧还是碾碎据说天眼有后勤处理，但新人总得给监察考官一点好印象才容易过考核期。

再桀骜不驯的丹尼尔都愿意在这神奇的组织面前卖乖。


End file.
